Embry's First Light
by Dingo727
Summary: Daisy Ann Rose is a normal girl who isn't understood by her Dad and Step-witch. So she skips school,starts fights,and is in a gang. So what happens when she gets a fresh start in Lapush? And when a certain wolf imprints how will her past life conflict? :
1. Daisy Ann Rose

** ***Well I love Embry so here's my story*** **

"_Crap! I'm late for the meeting again! Big Papa is gonna kill me" I_ thought as I ran

through the sunny L.A park. I'm Daisy Ann Rose Smith and I live in ... wait for it…. L.A.

Some of you may be all "Awesome, lucky ducky, that's cool!" But I hate it. Yeah

that's right I hate Los Angeles. It's so freakin' sunny!! Me and the sun have a very bad history. But that doesn't matter right now because I'm going to die anyways if I don't get to this flipping meeting that was supposed to happen like 10 minutes ago! Well if you haven't figured out already I'm in a gang. But I mostly distract and bribe for the gang, while the guys steal or whatever. So luckily I havent ever killed anyone and plan to keep it that way.I arrive at the meeting place (an old creepy warehouse) 12 minutes late. This is not going to be pretty _"Please don't start yet; please don't start yet please…" _I silently chant to myself has I open the backdoor.

"Hello, Ro. So glad you can finally join us." Big Papa say has he sits in his chair looking down on me.

I smile shyly. Then quickly contained myself, I can't show emotion around a group of all guys. Yep, I am the only girl (that's left)in a group of hormonal teenage guys. Lucky me right? Wrong.

"Ro! Do you hear me talking to you?!" Big Papa snapped. I blinked and made the mistake of saying "Uh?" Crap, mistake #2: Not saying Sir or Big Papa to Big Papa

BP (Big Papa) raised an eyebrow at me and slid off his seat. I stood where I was braced myself for impact.

"Have you forgotten respect?! Ignoring me and acting like you own this place or this gang?! You don't own it do you because last time I checked I was in charge. I am still in charge Ro.. Right?!" He slapped me hard across the face, making the loud skin against skin noise.

"Well are you gonna stand there or answer me?!" he yelled in my face.

I shifted through my words carefully, "You will always be in charge Sir" There was a long quiet pause. He smirks at me "Congrats! Very good answer Ro. I didn't think you had it in you." After he sat back down he stared the meeting over again. I sighed and took my spot 4th in charge. I had it luckier that the guys, cause if I wasn't a guy he would have probably given me a black eye. Some of you are like "sexist pig!" but I rather be slapped than have a big purple bruise on my eye.I won't bore you in the details on what happens but regular protocol. After an hour or so of that boring gang stuff the meeting was over.

I walked over to Gag (his real name is Greg but that's his initials) my walking buddy home.

"Hey. You coming or you standing there like a dumbo?" I said with a smirk.

"As much as I love our walks I can't. BP is making me run a check over the next spot were gonna hit. So you have to deal with Brett by yourself. Bye" he said before sprinting out the warehouse. Probably so I won't hit him, which I would have.

"Wimp!" I laughed at him turning to go home. Then I ran straight into someone.

"Oh I am so sor-"I look up to see Brett "Oh it's just you I thought it was someone important." I said walking a little faster to my house.

"Are you just not going to talk to me anymore?" Brett questioned his voice irradiated. Good he deserves it.

I ignored him and kept walking home. He chatted to me non-stop and try to hold my hand once but I scratched him before that happened. Brett is my Ex-boyfriend in the gang. He got really possessive a lot. I mean almost all my guy friends stop talking to me while we were dating. And he cheated on me with one of the other girls in the gang. She hasn't been seen in a while… I wonder why?

When I reached my block I ran all the way home, enter the house, and slammed the door. I leaned my head back against the door and sighed.

Unthinkingly I rubbed my cheek and winced at the sting of pain it brought.

"Dasiy Ann Rose! Where were you today?? Me and your father have been worried sick!" Bianca screeched at me.

"Please you and I both know that you don't give a piece of crap about me or what I do." I replied calmly walking towards the kitchen to eat something. I am starving! I haven't eaten all day!

"Daisy don't talk to your mother like that! Show some respect young lady!" my father yelled coming to stand next to Bianca also known as step-witch.

I stood up at this comment and looked them both "My mother is dead, remember Dad?" I spat at them.

"Daisy Ann we have some news." Step-witch said, ignoring my comment before Dad could answer. My gaze never left Dad's "Today we found out that I am 7 weeks pregnant. And we feel that you are a….. Bad influence on Barry already and he is only 3."I love m little brother even if he is my half. How was I supposed to know that kids can't say cuss words? She continued "So I think, I mean, we think that it would be a good idea for you to move with your Aunt in Washington." This made me look at Bianca and smile, I mean really smile, and do the unthinkable. .Bianca.

"Thank you ,thank you, thank you!" I said jumping up and down then I took a step back.

"When do I leave?" I asked happily. I can't belevie their letting me get out of here! As much as I enjoyed the gang I HATE the sun and in Washington no sun!

"Well we were going to send _you_ out tomorrow but.." Dad started

"Yaaaaaaaaaa!!" I scream and run up the stairs.  
I throw all of my winter clothes in a bag because I don't have much anyways and lay on my bed. I can't even keep the grin off my face I'm so happy. What a way to end this day. Then it went downhill again.

"Daisy Ann! You skipped all day at school!" my dad yelled

_Ugh! So close to freedom! _I thought bitterly getting up and getting ready for the screaming match with my Dad and step-witch.


	2. I am home

*Hey I want to give a lot of love to Maxie97 for helping me on this chappie! Thanks! P.S keep writing your stories!*

* * *

Today is the day!! I can't wait to get on that plane and leave that witch, and dad. Actually he doesnt deserves that title, now just Devin (his first name).

While Devin and Bianca freaked out on me I thought of all the memoires I have here.

Honestly not that many. Mostly of my mom and me playing, laughing, and being what we were, best friends.

Wow before the depressing thoughts take over me, I should take a shower and get ready to tell BP about me moving to La Push. I hope he takes it well. I actually I pray to any and every god there is.

* * *

As I walk to the warehouse I think of ways to phrase my moving. I fiddle with my skirt as I walk. I'm not a big fan of skirts, dresses, etc. but I hoping wearing the gang colors will butter up BP. Gold does compliment my pearlish eyes. I think that's why my mom named me Daisy because of my eyes.

With my gold off shoulder shirt and my black pencil skirt, I walked in the warehouse. This time the front instead of the back.

Bp and 2nd in command, Tyler, were in conversation until I walked in. I stood there and waited for what felt like an _hour_, but was probably like 1 minute.

"_Paranoid much Daisy. Chill and be cool." _I thought to myself.

"Come in Ro. I wasn't expecting to see you today." Big Papa spoke as I entered.

"Ro." Tyler nodded his head at me in recognition. Tyler was always the one of the nicer one in the group. I nodded back at him and put my hand over my heart and bowed to Big Papa.

BP put his hand over his heart to show respect. "So what brings you in here Ro. Me and Tyler were in the middle of a conversation." He said in his no nonsense tone.

"Well…." I started and told everything that happened last night. Once I was finished he simpily said " I don't see why you couldn't go." Then he came off his seat and stood in front of me "Do you want a clean break, Ro?" He asked softly.

I nodded and waited for him to laugh at me or somthing like that. But this man ceases to amaze me.

"Well I give you my blessing ." I raised my eyebrow and nodded. I went to hug Tyler. He hugged me back

"I'll miss you so much, Rose." He whispered in my hair. He was the only one who called me my name instead of Ro.

"Me too Ty. Me too Ty, but I'll see you soon." I whispered back. I smiled at him and headed for the door.

"_I'm free! I get to start over and…" _I began to think. But I forgot something. This is my life and it is never that easy.

I stopped in my tracks my smile gone. "We will be sure to come and check on you and make sure you are still safe occasionally." Big Papa gave me a not-an-option look.

So I smiled and said "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." With fake enthusiasm.

He smiled evilly and nodded. I walked out feeling more nervous than when I entered.

"_Well crap!" _I thought. I seem to be thinking that often huh?

The plane ride was horrible. You wanna know why? Yeah you in the back what's your guess?

Bumpy? No. Boring? No. Tiring? No. Out of time! I'll tell you why. STEP-WITCH decided to come. With Devin and Barry tagging along, though Barry wasn't that bad. Like this is some "family" road trip. And were not even a real family!

I ignored them complaining about how small the plane was and put in my I-pod. The song **_I Want to Know What Love Is _**by Mariah Carey was on.

Wow I hate my life.

* * *

In the rental car, I was tickling Barry when Bianca freaked out.

"Are you hitting him? Devin controls your daughter please!" she whined

"Daisy Ann don't hit the baby!" Devin yelled from the steering wheel "Control yourself!"

"I will when you get a new wife." Said loud enough for the whole car to hear. The rest of the way there was filled with yells.

I sighed and looked out the window trying not to think for at least an hour.

When we pulled up to the house no one was home. I had forgotten how beautiful this house was. It was bigger than most houses here but not as big as ours. It was two stories and had a balcony room. And the porch had a little swing; you know who you see in movies. It was perfect!

"Ugh! I hate your sister's house! It's to... to... just ugh!" Bianca whined as usual. I, personally, was tired of her crap.

I spun on my heels and looked at her and glared. "Well Bianca no one wants you here so you can leave. Actually please do and save us all the despair of having to see your face." I said calmly and stood there and took the yells and shouts that brought on.

We all silenced when a motorcycle pulled up to the drive way. We stand there in silence as a woman in her late 20's got off the bike and unwraps her arms around a guy's waist. She takes off her helmet and puts it back on the bike gives the guy a peck on the check.

With that he pulls away from the house, smoking up everything along the way. Only then does the woman turn around to look at us. She had on a red and black pencil skirt with a res blouse that showed a little bit of cleavage. Her hair was to her mid back and black with red streaks in it. Kinda like mine.

I looked at Bianca and she looked disgusted. I wondered why I didn't see a mirror. Get it because you know she is …. Never mind, wrong crowd.

I looked at Devin and he looked irradiated and partially happy. Wow he does have a soul. Wow they just keep coming today.

Finally after a long and awkward silence the woman looked at me and said "Anny Rose.", smiling. My heart filled with warmth that I had forgotten for so long at my mom's old nickname.

I smiled back "Hi Aunt Dianna. "

Her smile widened if that's possible as she said "Welcome back." And those two words almost made me cry. Not the words themselves the way she says them as if saying _welcome home. _

_"I am home." _I thought happily. And for the first time since my mom died I believed it.

**8**

* * *

**** REVIEW!! :) LOL Thanks x10 Maxie96! You are much apperiated! :) sorry for any mistakes OH! and I don't own twilight but i do own Daisy Ann Rose


	3. Rules

*******Ok well I noticed that a lot of other people have contest going on so I am going to start my own. So if you can guess who comes to visit Daisy in the chapter after this one I will let you have a sneak peek. Only the first 3 responders will win so pm me . **

* * *

DaisyPOV

My Aunt Dianna came and gave me a big hug. Now me I'm not a hugger and flinched back out of instinct. When BP came to me with wide arms it usually meant he would hit me.

A hurt looked crossed my aunt's face before she wiped it off. And her big old' smile came back.

"So I should probably show you the house huh? You haven't been here in so long." She said as she strode up the driveway.

"Oh! And sorry I was late." She said quickly looking at me. Before I could answer, Bianca butted in, as usually.

"Lateness is not an option. Other people have things to do and…" she blabbed on before Aunt Dianna cut in.

"Oh Bianca do us a favor and SHUT UP!" Aunt Dianna yelled at her. I smiled and couldn't help but laugh at Step-Witch's expression. _Yep, I am really going love it here._ YI thought as I walked into the house my new home for the next…. Well until I'm out of high school.

* * *

I watched as the rental car drove away. Though I would never admit it I was kinda hurt that Dad- I mean Devin- actually left. When he did he gave me a kiss on the forehead and left without looking back.

My aunt came up behind me and touched my shoulder. I look up at her and she seems sad too.

"He's different since _that woman _came around. His heart is no longer with us. It's wrapped around _her _scrawny little fingers." She sneered when she talked about Bianca.

"But anyways you probably want to see the house now come one we have to hurry before it rains." She said walking to what looked like the kitchen.

"Huh?" was my brilliant response. Dang, I really need to enhance my vocabulary.

She ignored me and showed me the living room. It was medium big. There was plasma, a love seat, an armchair, and a fire place. The walls were a beige color and the carpet was honey colored. Next was the kitchen the dinner table seated six which confused me and the kitchen had a two ovens, a microwave, stove top, and an island with bar stools. The walls were a blue trim with pale white as a base.

Down the hallway were pictures of the family. There was my grandpa and grandma, who died when I was little, there was Devin and Aunt Dianna, and there was a picture of me and my dad's tummy smiling with my mom keeping me balanced.

I stopped and stared at the picture for a while we all seemed so happy. After mom died things were never the same.

"Anny Rose are you gonna stand there are do you want to see your room?" she said.

I sighed and walked up the stairs with her grabbing my bag along the way. When we reached the top of the stairs she opened a door to the far left. Then she opened the door the right and the door in front of her.

"Pick anyone you like." She said and walked to a tiny room that looked like an office. "And hurry up please. Thank you."

After looking at all three pictures I chose the one to the right. It had black furniture, with red curtains. The bed was queen sized and soft. But the walls were plain. It also had an awesome closet.

I walked into the office. "Hey I'm ready for whatever you wanted." I said probably a little coldly but whatever.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Sit down Daisy." She said sternly. I sat down in a chair in front of her desk.

"Look Devin sent you here for discipline. Now I'm not strict but I do have rules." I groaned and rolled my eyes

"Man and I thought you were going to be fun." I said. And she narrowed her eyes but otherwise ignored my comment.

"Rule #1: Respect me and I will respect you. That means no sassy comments and I won't go through your stuff or crap like that. Rule #2: You have a curfew. Before you blow up on me, let me explain. School days, be home by 11 and weekends there is none. If you won't be home by 11, text me call me whatever but I want you to tell somehow. Rule #3: Keep the house decent. I have friends coming over constantly" her famous smile was coming and something told me they were more than friends coming over.

She continued "and a big turn off is a messy house. Rule #4: If you want to borrow something that's mine write it down and put it somewhere I won't miss it. And that's it I think." She stood up and walked toward the door downstairs. I followed her towards the door. She shrugged on her jacket and handed me mine.

"Where are we going?" I asked in bored tone. She glared and I smiled.

"We are going back to my work where I left my car. My co-worker Sam offered me a ride so I took it." She answered opening the door.

"Oh! Now I remembered the other rule!" She turned around smiled at me. "Rule #5: If boys come to spend the night I don't really care. Be safe please though. The "safe patches" are in the side table. Just remember no plastic, no fun!" She laughed at my horrified expression and walked out the door.

And on that lovely note I walked out shuddering at the fact that she had mentioned it.


	4. My Friend

When we reached where she worked I looked up First National Bank of Forks. We walked for 15minutes? But the whole way we were laughing and making fun of people on the street.

She walked up to a The Citroen C4 Picasso **and unlocked the door. The nice green color made it stand out amongst the silvers and greys. She stood back and handed me the keys. **

"**Here this is your car. I wanted to surprise you a little." She told me. My mouth dropped into an o. **

"**Oh my gosh! But wait what are you going to drive?" I asked. I was so happy she got my favorite color right too! **

"**Chill, I have a car. I asked Bianca "There goes that sneer again, "what your favorite color is and she said pink. Now I'm not smart but even I knew that was a lie. So I guessed and picked green." I ran up and hugged her while thanking her. **

"**Dianna? Is that you?" I heard a man ask. I let go of my aunt to see who called her. **

"**Charlie? Charlie!" She ran up and hugged him. **

**They were talking the normal small talk until I cleared my throat. They both turned their heads and remember I was there.  
"Oh! I forgot my manners! Charlie this is my niece Daisy Ann Rose Smith and Daisy this is Charlie my old friend from high school." We shook hands and smiled. **

"**Well, I really want to talk some more but my daughter is fixing dinner. Hey how 'bout you come to eat with us? Both of you, of course can come. My daughter is 18 now and how old are you?" he asked me. **

"**Well I'm 18 turning 19 soon." I replied back. He smiled again **

"**I don't see why not." Aunt Dianna voiced. She glanced at me to make sure it was really o.k. and I simply shrugged. **

"**Alright follow behind my cruiser and I'll lead the way." He said walking to his car. **

**I turned to my aunt and asked if she wanted to drive. "No it's your car, you drive." She answered. So I turned to the car got in and started to follow Charlie. **

"**Oh and, Daisy, call me Aunt D." She smiled at me and surprisingly I smiled back. **

* * *

**We walked into Charlie's house and I smelled lasagna. That is one of my favorite's meals to eat. My mom used to cook lasagna all the time and I know how to make it from scratch. **

"**Bella! I'm home and I brought friends with me to eat dinner." Charlie yelled. I smiled when a young girl rounded the corner. She had chocolate brown eyes with brown hair. She stumbled a little bit when she came to shake our hands. To save her the trouble I walked over and shook her hand. **

**She blushed and said "Hi. I'm Bella and thanks for that." I gave her a slight smile. **

"**Hi, I'm Daisy Ann Rose. But call me whatever nickname you want. This is my Aunt Dianna." I said gesturing to her. I knew she was comparing the differences to us. With my dark brown hair and natural black streaks and her jet black hair with faded reddish streaks. My eyes are pearl colored and hers are muddy brown. **

"**I looked like my mom a lot. Well I used to." I sighed and said. To get rid of the awkward silence I asked her if she needed help cooking. She just nodded and led her way the kitchen. We cooked and talked and laughed. **

**I think I made my first friend. "So what school do you go to?" she asked me.**

"**La Push high school I think. I haven't started yet." She turned to look at me while she was cleaning up the dishes for dinner. **

"**Oh do you know Jacob Black?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. I am guessing she is good friends with him.**

"**No but when I met him I'll be sure to call you." I say with a smile. I have been doing that a lot lately. **

"**Anny Rose, it's time to go." Aunt D called to me. I hugged Bella goodbye and hugged Charlie too. Hey, I know that is drastic change for me to hug but I want to start over. **

** When we got home I said goodnight and went to bed. Tomorrow I started school and need lots of rest. And for the first time in a long time I didn't go to sleep to yelling in my ear.**


	5. The Torture called School

******Three chapters in two night!! Wooo I'm on row! **** **

**Daisy's POV **

I woke up at 6 to get ready for school that starts at 7:30. Normally I would wake up at like 7 but it's my first day so I was jittery.

I ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. The water felt good against my skin and loosened the knots on my skin. I came out and blow dried my hair then I curled my bangs and ends.

I went to my room and picked up a gold shirt with black skinny jeans. I guess years of wearing gang colors gets to you. Aunt D bought me boots but I wasn't ready for that just yet.

So instead I wore black flats, gold eye shadow, and black massacre. I looked at the clock, it was 7:10 and it takes 5 minutes to get to school so I walked downstairs. There were cinnamon rolls on the counter and I took one and left for school.

* * *

I pulled up into one of the parking spaces. I felt every eye on me. I took a step out and flipped my hair back out of my face. I walked out to the front of the school to get my schedule. A guy started to make his way over to me scanning my upper area.

"Don't even waste your time. Please don't make me late for my first day of school." I said before he could talk to me. I wasn't in the mode to be nice right now. He looked shocked that I turned him down but I kept walking.

After going in the office to get my schedule, the halls were completely empty. It might have something to do with the fact that the bell rang like 5 minutes ago. I walked out to my first class which is Geography with Mrs. Rhodes. Ugh. I hate that class even though I'm good at it.

I open the door to the class and it is suddenly quiet. Everyone is looking at me now instead of the teacher.

"Oh hello! I completely forgot that your coming today." Mrs. Rhodes said. "Go head and introduce yourself."

I sighed and turned to the class. They were all looking at me expectedly. I blew a big bubble and popped it before talking.

"Hey I'm Daisy Ann Rose. Call me anything you want because I don't really care." I said while rolling my eyes. As I turned back to the teacher I dropped my pen on the floor. So I bent down and picked it up. In the background I heard wolf whistles. I glared at the boys in the back and gave them the finger.

As I looked up I saw a tall Native American boy standing up and shaking really hard, with anger I guess. He was glaring at the boys and whisper- yelling at them.

When the teacher gave me my stuff I walked over to the empty seat next to the boy who was shaking. I asked him if he was o.k. touching his shoulder. He stopped shaking at my touch but still seemed angry.

"I'm Daisy Ann. Who are you?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me and his anger faded from his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Embry Call. Sorry for that, they make me mad easily." He replied apparently embarrassed.

I smiled and turned to the teacher. Though I could still feel his gaze on me I didn't mind. It felt good to be noticed.

The class droned on and on and on. For like 3 hours. Okay, not really but it felt like it! Embry was has been looking at me all class and girls have been shooting me evil glares. I'm guessing he is popular or something.

_Brrrrring! _The bell rings finally and I let out a sigh of content. I hate Geography so much.

As I stand to pick my bag up I see a hand shot out first and grab it. I look up, about to tell this person off, but I notice its Embry so I wait a little confused.

"Hey do you want me to walk you to your next class?" he asked shyly. I wonder why he seems popular.

"I don't see why not. I'm probably going to be late again if you don't." I say while shrugging. He smiles a smile so big it looks like it could hurt. I motion for too led the way, 'because I don't know this school.

"So where did you move from? I was born here and it can suck at times because of the rain. But there are things that are so cool about like the bon-fires, cliff-diving, and the food is really good. I'm sorry am I boring you?" He rambles on

I turn to him. I'm trying to be honest as I can. So don't act all surprised that I asked "Why are you acting so dang nervous? I don't bite… unless you deserve it of course." I say calmly. We reached the next class and I looked up at him. Dang he was tall!

"I… well…I get … nervous talking to beautiful girls." He said stuttering at the beginning. I was shocked. No one has ever said that to me. Well I mean my mom but that doesn't count.

"Wow, that's the first time anyone's every said that to me." I admit to him. He seemed surprised and looked like he was about to say something but he got cut off by someone else.

"Hey Embry! Who's the chick?" said a guy that looked pretty a lot like Embry, except a little more muscular.

I glared at the boy and snapped "The chick has a name that you will never know. You got that idiot?" and walked into my classroom.

The boy I yelled at walked in, looked at me, looked at the empty seat next to me, and smiled at me. Why does God torture me so?

The boy sat down smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm Quil. Sorry about what I said earlier I thought you were this girl Lissa who keep bugging Embry so I was trying to be rude. Second chance please?" He asked with a puppy dog face.

I just had laugh at that. I've never seen a boy doing that before. I gave him a small smile "Fine, second chance. I'm Daisy Ann Rose. But call me anything you want."

"Alright, anything… umm how 'bout, I call you Chicken Girl?" He said with a grin. I laughed at hit his arm. It stung but after about 2 years of getting hit by Big Papa I'm used to pain.

The rest of class I was laughing at the names he tried to give me. It turns out that he is in all my classes except 1st period and last period. Well at least I will have some entertainment.

The day zoomed by hour by hour and before I knew it was lunch time. Lunch…I wondered who I was going to sit by. At my school, I never had this problem before. The whole gang had their own seats at a table. **(A/N The gang's name is K-10) **No one came near the K-10 table unless you wanted "brownies".

"So Daisy you want to sit with me at lunch? I mean we have room." He asked excited I guess. We were about to enter the cafeteria when he stopped to ask me. I shrugged and mumbled sure.

He threw his arm around my shoulders and laughed as he opened the door. "Man, you're so funny. I love you, Days!" said kind of loudly but he did have a deep voice so it carries.

I laughed with him, getting into line with him to buy some food. "I love you too. This much." I said stretching my arms wide to show him how much.

I felt eyes on us as we did laughed our heads off. I stopped laughing and glared at the Cafeteria. "Well are you guys actually going to eat are just sitting there and stare. Chop chop times running out." I commented to the whole Café.

Everyone turned around from us and continued what they were doing. Quil looked shocked that I actually did that, but otherwise ignored it.

When we got to the front I chose small water bottle and a banana. While Quil chose a mountain of food. I can't even name all the foods on the tray.

Quil put his food down and pulled up chair for him and me. As I sat down he pushed the chair in from me. I looked over at him and he smiled and put his arm across my chair.

"Thanks. I love you this much." I said stretching my arms again wide. This started a whole new round of laughter. But we both silenced when we heard a growl from behind us. We turned at the same time which would have been funny if Embry's expression was so angry and hurt.

He was shaking with anger...again. I got up and put my hand on his shoulder for the second time today.

"Hey are you o.k.? You seem to be shaking a lot lately." I say softly. He glared at Quil but nodded at me.

"Good, I'm starting to get worried about you. But, Quil over here needs special help." I said turning back to my seat.

"That hurt Days. That hurt right hurt." Quil said with fake hurt while pointing to his heart.

"Wow you're a dork Q." I said laughing and eating my banana. I thought I heard a growl again but ignored it.

Besides, that lunch was fun and past by fast. Embry was quiet for the rest of lunch. Shooting Quil looks that didn't seem very friendly to me. I met his friends Jacob, Seth a year younger than us, Jared and Paul.

Paul and I didn't have a very good start. I was trying to throw something at Quil and accidently hit Paul. He shook with anger like Embry until the boys calmed him down.

After lunch Embry seemed a little down and angry still. So I walked up to him and asked "Are you sure your cool?"

He nodded but didn't look at me. So I gave him a one armed hug and headed to my last hour class. Reading. Not that bad.

I have Jacob in this class. He talked about his best friend Bella for a while. Until it finally hit me.

"Are you Jacob Black?" I asked dumbly. He looked at me questionably.

"Umm …yeah. Why?" He asked. I smiled and slapped my hand to my forehead.

"I met Bella Swan yesterday! I forgot her last name. She mentioned you a couple times." He perked up when I said this. The rest of the hour was filled of random chatter between us.

When the final bell rang I was outta there. I rushed to my car and skirted around slow walkers. When I reached my car I see Quil and Embry standing a few yards away. They looked to be in a very heated discussion.

I waved to them just in case they see me. Quil wagged his eyebrows at me and I laughed and blew him a kiss. Embry looked pained and he walked away.

Quil ran to catch up with him. That was weird. Oh well. I thought as I got in my car and stared on my way home.

Today was… interesting.


	6. Visits Not all good

**Alright I will see I many I can do in one night. For those who haven't seen New Moon… GO AND SEE IT!!!!! **

* * *

I pulled up in the driveway to my aaunt's house. Well, I guess it's my house too now.

I opened the door to find I was alone. I look at the clock on the oven and it's only 2:45. I am partially hungry and I know Aunt D is going to be soo I'll be good and make some dinner.

I looked in the pantry for supplies for dinner. Let me tell you, there is enough food in that pantry to feed an army.

I decided to fix baked chicken, loaded baked potatoes, corn on the cob, and dinner rolls. Simply right? No not really but I need to do something.

After texting Aunt D, to tell her I'm making dinner, I got started cooking. Almost halfway through my cell phone started ringing.

I starched to grab it and looked at the caller id. It was unknown. I shrugged and answered anyways.

"Hello?" I asked. It's hard balancing a phone and buttering rolls at the same time.

"Hey Rose. It's Ty. How are you doing?" he asked from the other line. I almost dropped my phone in the cooking cob. But I quickly recovered.

"Hey Ty! I'm fine, just cooking dinner for me and my Aunt." I replied I wonder if he could hear the nervousness in my voice. We talked until 4:15 it was 15 more minutes until Aunt D came home.

"Well Ty, I have to go now. But I really enjoyed talking to you." I sighed mentally. I really liked Ty, for a while now.

"Wait! I wanted to know if you would mind me coming to visit you on the weekend?" he asked.

I was shocked that he asked. I mean the whole K-10 knew we had a crush in each other. Even Brett knew and a couple times yelled at me.

"I mean you don't have too. I was just wondering. It's o.k. if-"he blabbed on mistaking my silence.

I quickly said yes before he hung up. He was coming over on Saturday. I looked at the calendar it was Wednesday. This is going to be a long weekend.

When Aunt D came home she was surprised that I fixed all that food. And she smiled and hugged me which I returned halfheartedly, still not use to the idea. I asked her if Ty came over and she was o.k. with it.

It was a decent day until she reminded me "no plastic no fun" then I went downhill fast.

* * *

The week passed by fast. I talked to Quil a lot he made me laugh my butt off. But there was this pull towards Embry and every time I was near him, I felt safe and content.

Today was Friday and last hour. The teacher, Ms. Vansant, let us work on our homework the whole hour.

Me and Jacob talked and goofed around. We started singing the song _I Got a Feeling _the Black-Eyed Peas.

Everyone was laughing when, for the finale I jumped on Jacob's back. I laughed so hard I almost fell off him. We laughed our heads off for the rest of class.

When the bell rang I headed to my usual parking space and stopped. I forgot that I go a ride from Embry this morning.

I decided that I should just take the bus home to play it safe. When I got on it, the bus was packed. People were shouting and throwing things. I saw an empty seat next to Paul. I sighed and sat down.

Paul looked at me like I was crazy. "Look I know you really don't like me and I can deal. But please can we start over or something? Just asking." I started to tell him. I really didn't except him to nod and stick out his hand.

I shook it and gave him a small smile. He gave me a cocky grin back. Great, another Quil to worry about.

I laughed at my own thought until the bus hit a bump. I jumped up and landed on Paul's lap. This made him laugh at me and dump me off of him.

"I just can't think of this are Embry's going throw a fit." He said laughing at the joke which I really didn't get. I spent the rest of the ride trying to figure out what he meant.

--------------------------------------------------------TIMEBREAK-------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got off the bus I had no one to walk with to my house. So I paced myself and hummed think about… surprisingly Embry. I don't know why but I felt connected to him in some way.

Behind me I heard a car slowing down. _Please don't be a kidnapper I don't want to have kicked some butt today._ I thought grimly. But I heard a voice that I unfortunately recognized.

"Ro! Baby, why in the world did you leave me?" the man asked angrily.

I sighed and turned to find, much to my dismay, Brett looking at me with that angry flash I have come to hate.


	7. Surpries Have Good Effects and Bad Ones

Thanks for all the reviews!! Sorry there isn't a lot of fluff but this chapter there will be some more. I had to space it out a little. Oh and last chapter I forgot so this chapter goes to **_Ten Thousand Lilies! _**I love all the reveiws and story alerts!! :)

* * *

I took an automatic step back from Brett. I wasn't sacred of that many things, but I learned the hard way to be afraid of Brett when he gets really angry.

"What the heck Ro! I come to the warehouse and find out that you left. BP and Ty were the only ones who knew and weren't talking about! I thought something horrible had happen." He yelled at me. I was frozen in place, to sacred to yell back.

I slowly turned around and took off running down my street. Why did Aunt D have live so far away?! I just need to be in sight of the house.

I heard footsteps behind me and a hand roughly grab my arm. I looked up to see Brett glaring at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead right now.

"Why were you running, Ro!? You know I can always catch you." He yelled in my face. He used the hand that was already on my arm tolift me up to his level.

Brett is like a half foot taller than me. Almost like Embry… no. Embry would never do this to me. He was so considerate and sweet and a gentleman. Those are all the things I love about him. Wait did I just say love?

"Brett Anderson! Put me down now, you're hurting me!" I shrieked at him, hoping someone would hear me.

He laughed and lifted me up higher before dropping me. My head hit a rock in the grass. I yelled out in pain.

I looked farther down the street and saw my house was a close, but not close enough. I scrambled up and took off running again for the second time today.

I actually got closer than the last time but Brett still managed to catch me. He threw me down on the side walk. I hit my head again and probably gained me more bruises.

"Ro stop running from me please. I love you and know you do too." He said confidently with a practically hurt expression.

"You're a sick and twisted kid you know that?" I replied in a rhetorical question. Brett looked like he was about to slap me but I was three houses down from mine so I tried to run again.

I didn't even get passed him. He punched me in the gut… hard. I coughed and choked for a second. I could tell I wasn't going to make it passed again. So I did the smart thing, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Next thing I know I see Brett's hand zooming for my face. I tumble back and hit the ground and see black everywhere.

* * *

**Embry's POV (YESSS!!) **

I was excited! We were going to D's house to clean up her yard. Not only does she pay good for little task she knows our secret so she fixes the best snacks.

But the main reason is Daisy lives with her so I get see her. She rode the bus home because Sam had a meeting right after school.

I felt guilty because I couldn't drive her home. So I ran fast to D's house. When Jared, Quil, and I reached the house ,she wasn't home yet. D seemed a little worried too, the bus was supposed to get here 10 minutes ago.

"Well did you try calling the school? I hope she is o.k." I said mostly to myself. I knew I should have driven her to her house.

D was about to answer then stop abruptly and looked at me. She was studing my face for a while before hers lit up.

"Embry Call imprinted on my neice! I am so happy that she has someone. You are such a catch! How-" She was cut off by an ear piercing scream.

Me, Jared, and Quil shared a look and took off towards the scream. When we got closer there was a man standing over a girl's body… That was Daisy! I growled and ran even faster.

The man took off and I was about to follow him until Quil stopped me. He looked pointly at Daisy. I looked her over and started shaking.

Her head had blood coming from the side and back, arm had bruises along the side, and her stomach had a big purple splotch on it.

"Come on man. Let's get her back to the house." Jared said breaking the silence. He bent over to pick her up but I get to her first.

I scoop her up in my arms and hold her close to my body. She looks peaceful and yet still sacred. But the question is of what?

* * *

**DPOV **

My head pound me awake. I stirred and felt warm. Actually I was sweating because I was really hot. But I was too tired to move.

"Hey Embry she is going to be waking up soon." I heard a voice softly say. It sounded familiar…

"Yeah o.k." I heard another voice. I immediately recognized it Embry's voice. Why did I feel like smiling when I heard his name? I felt The pleasant warmth under me slowly go away and unpleasant memories of today(I think) come back.

I quickly put hands on the source of the heat. "No ,stays with me please Embry." I mumbled sleepily. The room was quite for a moment.

"Sure no problem Daisy. If you need anything let me know." Embry said hesitantly. I felt completely warm again.

I cuddled up against his chest I think. I still haven't opened my eyes afraid that if I do, Brett might appear. I sighed against him and listened to his breathing. It must be because I'm sleepy but I asked anyways.

"Hey Embry can you do my a favor?" I mumbled softly. Half hoped heard me. But he did.

"Anything you want Daisy, you can have." He answered simply. He surprised me, if I asked Brett he would say "As long as its cheap."

"Can you... Umm well can you stroke my hair?" I asked stupidly. He didn't answer for a while. I could't help it I peeked at him.

He was smiling ear to ear at my simple request. He looked at me and answered "Of, course." He started to slowly stroke my head. I smiled into his chest and fell asleep to his breathing.


	8. What is With the Word Love?

Oh I completely forgot! I don't own twilight!

But I do own the story line, Daisy Ann Rose, and all gang members! Lots of love to all!

-Dingo727

* * *

When I woke up the warmth was gone. I sat up straight and blinked to clear my eyes. I was on the living room couch. The room was dark and the sun was setting outside.

I felt cold and alone. This was a feeling I was used too, so why was tears streaming down my face? And to top it off, my heart was hurting for some reason.

The door opened and I saw Quil and Jared walk in a conversation. When they saw me they smiled, then they saw my tears and looked alarmed.

"Jared go and get Embry." Quil said quickly. Jared nodded and walked out. Quil come over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. That just happened to be the one that was hurt so I winced in pain. The tears came faster now with the pain not really in my arm but in my heart.

This happened a lot after Brett hit me. This time isn't as bad as most. If I would have stayed quiet and listened to him he wouldn't do this to me.

He took everything from me it feels like. This thought lead to sobbing and Quil getting worried. He wasn't really helping.

"Where… is…Embry?" I asked through sobs. I don't know why but I felt better when he was around me.

"I'm right here, Daisy. What's wrong? Did they do something to you?" Embry asked. His face covered with concern. Not the fake kind I'm used to with Brett, but real love and concern.

Love? What am I talking about? No one will ever love me. All I have is Brett and he is all I could ever get. Brett told me this time and time before.

My sobs got louder and more pained. Embry took that as a conformation and glared at Quil. I guess he thought I was crying because of his question.

Embry pushed Quil off the conch and started yelling at him. I was confused by this at first but finally caught on. They were both shaking with anger.

"Embry…" was all I could get out in between sobs. Embry turned around to face me and stop shaking immediately. He came over to me and sat next to me. My hearts pain faded a bit but was still there.

I leaned into his side and cried into his shoulder. It was then that I noticed he was shirtless and so was Quil. I ignored it and my crying was going strong and wouldn't stop.

I wrapped my arms around Embry's waist and hugged him. He seemed surprised but stroked my hair tentatively. I don't know how long we stayed like that but finally my sobs went to sniffles and I calmed down.

Quil passed out on the chair across from us. Aunt D came in the middle of me crying and blew me a kiss and told me she canceled my plans for tomorrow. I just nodded.

Embry was there for me throughout the whole episode. After I was done bawling, I looked up at him expecting to see annoyance or something. But his eyes showed love and confusion. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. I shook my head and he just nodded and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He smiled at the thought of me wanting him near him I guess.

"We are going to the kitchen I know you're hungry. And if not, I am." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

We got up together and headed for the kitchen. I don't know why but whenever I'm close to him a feel whole. The closer I get the better I feel. So I surprised myself when I grabbed his hand on the way there.

Embry stopped and looked at our hands. I got worry and thought he was going to think I was clingy. But Embry just smiled and kept walking.

Embry spent the rest of the night making dinner for me and him. He cooked by the stove and I followed him around like a lost puppy. I was disgusted with myself but I felt a pull toward him.

He can cook! He made simple soup and sandwiches but still better than my dad-Devin- ever could. We talked about random things but it was pretty quite. Something I can't take for that long.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked Embry randomly. My question caught him off guard.

"Blue. What's yours?" He answered.

"Green no doubt about it. It is the best color ever!" I say back. Then we get in a heated discussion on which is better.

I was about to argue my case more when I yawned loudly. Embry laughed and picked up my plate that ate clean and his. He put them in the sink and ran water over them.

The he came back around towards me and starched out his hand for me. I smiled and took it of course. We walked up the stairs to my bedroom hand in hand.

When we got into the room I let go to put on my PJ's, while Embry looked around the room. I had painted the walls red splatters everywhere. It matched everything perfectly to me.

"I am going to take a quick shower and put on some PJ's, I will be right back." I told him. Embry smiled and nodded.

When I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror I almost screamed. It was me but it didn't look like me at all. My eyes had a red undertone, my head had a huge cut on it, and my lips and arms were cut and bruised.

Yet I still looked happy. I shuddered and stepped in to the water from the shower. After I was cleaned from all my dirt and blood I put on my clothes and walked back into the room.

Embry was looking out the balcony from my room. I smiled and walked over toward him.

"You like what you see?" I asked him teasingly. He glanced over at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Now I do." He answered looking at me. I laughed and took him back to my room. I turned off all the lights and climbed into bed and petted the spot next to me. Embry hesitated then laid next to me but didn't get under the covers.

"Aren't you going to get cold? I don't mind." I said noticing that the fan was on and I was cold already.

"No, I can't stay too long I have to go- eh, to work." He said. I frowned but snuggled next to him. His warmth engulfed me again and I began to slide into unconsciousness.

"Umm Daisy, there's a bonfire tomorrow night and everyone will be there. Would you like to go with me?" Embry asked while stroking my hair.

I thought about it. It seemed like the perfect idea to me. "Yes I would love to go with you." I answered with a smile and looked up at him.

He smiled back and it was quite for a couple of moments. "Hey Embry is it like a date?" I asked quietly.

He tensed and nodded. I smiled and put my hand on his chest. "Good, it's about time you asked me out." Embry started laughing and pulled me closer to him. I feel asleep listening to is laugh.

I love his laugh.

What is with me and the word love?

* * *

A/N- Review!!! Thanks for those who did. I did 2 chapters in one night.


	9. Bonfire Gone Bad

Love all the reviews!!! I put a little more fluff in there for you guys!! Oh and for . he is supposed to be creepy. Lol

* * *

I woke up without my warm blanket. But I knew he would be gone so I tried not to be disappointed. I got up and headed to the kitchen after brushing my hair.

As I walk downstairs I smell bacon, eggs, and cinnamon rolls. When I walk through the kitchen the aroma feels the air and I take it all in.

"Good morning Anny Rose! I made breakfast." Aunt D greeted me. I smiled and sat down on one of the stools.

I looked at all the food she made and my mouth dropped. I could never eat that much! When I complained about the amount, she said it isn't all for me.

As soon as she said that Paul, Quil, Jacob and Embry all came in the house. I smiled at all of them and waved.

"Hey Days!" "Hey Boatie!" (You know like Row, row, row your boat) "What's up Daisy?" "Hey" Came from the boys as they sat next to me.

"Hey Days, I'm loving the outfit. It's very… nice." Quil said suggestively. I laughed and looked at my PJ's. They were yellow cami shirt with very short black shorts that reach just passed my butt.

So you can imagine what it looked like when I sat down. (Hey you boys back there, stop drooling before I slap you into next month) I looked at Embry and he seemed to be angry but at least not shaking.

I helped my Aunt serve breakfast to the boys. They ate like it was their last meal. There was enough for me but barely.

Breakfast was good and my Aunt kept looking at me and Embry's hands intertwined together. I wondered if she knew something.

When it came time for the boys to leave I hugged them all goodbye. Jacob slipped me a note and left. I blinked and they were all gone. When I read the note I was shocked.

_Hey D, _

_Can you pick up Bella for me to come to the bonfire? I can't get her today. Just go and pick her up if you can. _

_-Jake _

I smiled and looked at the clock it was 12:45. Almost six hours till the bonfire. I figured it would be best if I called now.

I went to the phone on the counter and dialed her number. After her third ring she picked up and we made small talk. When I asked her about the Bonfire she said she would love to come.

I told her I would pick her up at 5ish. Then we hung up after saying our goodbyes. I sighed and looked at the clock. 1 now and I would get ready at 3. So I had some time to kill.

Basically until 3 I did homework, cleaned my room, and watched TV. Not very eventful but that's my life for you, most of the times.

At 3:05 I went up stairs to find what I'm going to wear. My closet was mostly black and yellow with an occasional green.

I walked into my Aunt's room, and she was making her bed. When she saw me she smiled and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

I asked her to borrow some clothes and of course she said yes. What surprised me is that she helped me pick my outfit.

I finally made up my mind; I chose a green short sleeved shirt with a black tee on top of it. I chose some of my own skinny jeans and wore black flats with a bow on the side.

I ran into the bathroom to change into my outfit and take a quick shower. When I was finished I rushed back into my room to do my make-up and hair, but my Aunt was already waiting for me.

She curled my whole head and put on a light amount of make-up. I smiled at her and stared for the door but she called at me. I turned and she had something in her hand.

"These were your mother's. She loved them and told me to give it to you." She said softly. I held out my hands and she dropped two things in them.

One was a ring that had a lot of different colors on them. It was beautiful. The other was a star shape pendent that had a silver chain around it. I put both on and blew my Aunt a kiss. I still wasn't ready for hugging just yet.

* * *

I picked up Bella and we're now driving towards First Beach. The radio is on and is blaring some Taylor Swift. I'm not a big fan but she writes some good song every once and a while. **(A/N I looove Taylor Swift! But it didn't seem to be Daisy's style.) **

When we pulled up to the beach I sighed before opening the door. The bonfire had already started and it is now 6:35. 35 minutes AFTER it was supposed to start.

"Well at least eyes will be on us." I said to Bella and didn't seem to sit with her well. I laughed as she started walking slower and pulled her along with me.

But I was right everyone was looking at us when we come near the crowd. I rolled my eyes and was about to go off on them when I was interrupted by big hands coming and hugging me and Bella.

After getting a bone crushing hug I look up to see Jacob smiling just radiating happiness. After a ten million thank you from him he and Bella walked away.

I walked over to where Quil was hitting on some girl. I smirked and decided to mess up his game a little bit.

"Hey you he's not interested get lost!" I shouted at the girl. She took one look at me and run off. I laughed at the girl's reaction and Quil's face.

"You owe me something for that. You know what? You owe me a dance." Quil said with mock anger. I smiled and shook my head no.

"Have you seen Embry?" I asked him as he pointed to where Embry was surrounded with girls. One was pressed up to him like a vacuum.

I don't really know why but it hurt when I saw that. Even though I shouldn't care it still hurt.

"Yeah Quil come on let's dance." I say angrily but Quil comes with me anyways. The song _Money Maker _by Ludacris came on when we got to where people were dancing. The song has a good beat and is perfect to dance too.

I started out with just moving to the beat and lightly shaking my hips. Until Quil starting being Quilish...

"Come on Days, is that all? Are can you not dance?" Quil asked in a very competitive way. I glared at him and started to dance, I mean really, dance.

Knowing how to dance was a job requirement for K-10. I had to know how to get guys attention that were potential buyers or someone I had to distract. So I had to know some moves.

I stared dancing with Quil more until it turned out to be we were dirty dancing. Some may call it slutty but really we were just kidding.

I put my backside against Quil moved my hips a little. We were both laughing and couldn't keep a straight face. I got low for him while my hand was his chest moving down but brought back up quickly.

And I laughed as he felt me up but not too much so don't worry. For the finale, I wrapped my legs around his stomach. He almost fell over laughing so hard.

We both stopped laughing immediately and I got off him when we heard Embry yell, "What the heck Quil?!?!" He was again shaking so hard that he looked to be blurring. Quil took a step in front of me protectively.

Any other time I would have gotten angry but the way Embry was acting reminded me of Brett. I looked around and Jared, Jacob, and Paul were ushering people to move somewhere else and start another fire.

"Chill man ,I'm just dancing I would never do that to you." Quil said calmly. I don't know how I was scared right now.

Embry said some things that I 'm not going to repeat because I have recently stopped using vulgar language but it wasn't pretty. When Embry took a step forward I put myself in front of Quil.

"What is wrong with you Embry?! Would you relax? And you know what why do you care?" I screamed at him.

Then he was shaking so violently that before I could do anything he exploded. I somewhat covered my face but not really.

I felt myself fly back and hit something really hard and I felt a warm gushing liquid on me. But what I saw was a big wolf were Embry once stood.

"_Huh?"_ Was my last thought as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Oh and I am going to be on Vacation till Sunday so no updates for a while! ****Sorry! **

**-Love, Dingo727 **


	10. Aftermath

I loooove all my reviews!! I don't own twilight but I own Daisy!! That goes for all chapters.

* * *

**Bella's POV **

I saw Daisy's body fly across toward a tree meters away. She fell limp and everything was at a standstill for a moment. Then everyone reacted at once.

Embry howled while Quil and I ran toward Daisy at the tree. She wasn't breathing correctly from what I could tell and she was bleeding on her head, face, and arms. I was starting to get dizzy but I kept breathing through my mouth.

Quil helped me put her in the car to take to the hospital. Then he ran back to help Embry calm down. I pushed her hair back away from her face and gasped.

I drove to the best doctor that I knew because I didn't think I could make it the hospital. I looked at my shirt-white shirt I might add- and saw a lot of Daisy blood on me.

I pulled into the drive way of the Cullen's house breathing hard. The car door was pulled open by Edward. I guess I was tense because I squealed.

"Bella, love what's wrong? Why do you have blood all over you? What happened?" Edward asked. Then he noticed Daisy and his eyes widened.

He took her inside at a fast pace with me following closely behind. Jasper and Rose were out hunting and Alice was shopping.

He put her down and called for Carlisle. That was when I noticed her necklace. It seemed like it was glowing.

I told Edward and he reached to touch it and shot back. I seemed to glint when he touched it.

"I know that necklace. There are only three in the world left. The Volturi have one, an Amazon coven and the other one is unknown. They are meant to block all vampires and bring pain if touched to long." He stated calmly.

I started at Daisy. There is something else to this girl that is important.

* * *

**DPOV **

I woke up with a start. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a room with a man with blond hair and movie star looks looking over me.

"Hello Daisy. I'm Carlisle and Bella brought you to me after the bonfire. Can you tell me what you remember? No matter how weird it sounds, tell me." He said calmly but there was something else.

I told him everything that I remembered even the wolf appearing. He nodded and Bella came in and ran over.

"Oh Days, your awake! I was so worried about you." She said taking my hand. I winced at the pain it brought. She apologized to me immediately and smiled though something seemed to bothering her.

I sat up and looked over my body. I was wearing a cami shirt and had scratches on my arm and on my hand.

"Well it wasn't that bad I guess just a couple of scratches and bruises." I looked at Bella and at Carlisle the both seemed sad and didn't look me in the eyes.

I grabbed a mirror close to me and looked at my face. I gasped when I saw my right side.

My right cheek had a long deep cut starting from a couple of inches below my eye. It ran from there to the edge of lip. I also had some minor cuts below the long one and across my chin.

"Wow. I was never pretty but now I'm just plain ugly." I say quietly trying to hold back the tears that wanted to come.

Bella complained to me but I blocked her out until she asked to drive me home .I nodded and climbed off the lounge I was laying on.

Carlisle told me that I shouldn't run for a while because I had to get stitches on near my ribs. I nodded but didn't say anything.

As I walked toward the door I saw a group of teenagers in the living room. They all had brown eyes and were beautiful.

"Why does everyone have to be so dang pretty?" I wonder aloud. This makes everyone laugh and smile at me.

I give a small smile and head for the door. As Bella drives me home I can't help but wonder what was going on with the La Push boys.

* * *

After Bella explains to my Aunt what happens I go into my bedroom. I turn on the light and blink at what I see.

My room was covered with Roses and Daisies of different colors. Each one had a note that said sorry or forgive me.

On my bed there was a red rose that didn't have a note. I looked around my room and smiled. Each note was from Embry.

I was in a good mood and changed into some PJ's. I went to brush my hair and stopped. I looked at my face again and felt tears come down from my face.

I slowly climbed into my bed while crying slightly. I curled up in my covers and cried myself asleep.

And this time, I didn't have a warm blanket to help me sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **I hope you liked!! I would love some reviews and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Oh and I'm going to be giving a Best Reviewer Award so review and you get to know any ideas coming and previews of later chapters! **** So review! **

**Oh and sorry for any mistakes! I'm not perfect o.k.?! lol jk**


	11. Finally, the Truth

I love all reviews! I will be giving the Best Review Award away at the end of this chapter. I got a lot of reviews saying that I rushed the last chapter, but credit goes to **lilmaher **on that. So I'll write a long one. Happy Readings!

* * *

**EPOV **

I sighed as I ran slower than the others. I couldn't believe that I did that To Daisy. That I lost control so quickly around her.

_Its o.k. Em, I saw her get in the car to the hospital with Bella. _Quil thought to me. I couldn't help but growl at the memory of him and Daisy.

Even though I know it was just two friends dancing, it still seemed like betrayal. I ran to catch up with the rest of the pack and tried not to think.

_Listen at first she didn't want to dance but then she…_ Quil started. I stopped to listen better.

_But then she saw Lissa pressed up against you and looked so hurt that she did. I'm sorry that I did it but if you saw the way she smiled when she saw you and how she wants to be near you. You would have never doubted me. _Quil thought before I felt him change back to human form.

I felt bad immediately for Quil and Daisy so finished up the last of my patrols in an unbearable silence. The others were silent. Their thoughts must be somewhere else.

_Maybe if you give her flowers then she will forgive and forget. _Jared thought. I shrugged as best I can in wolf form.

That sounded like a good idea but one problem ,I'm low on money. Actually, I have basically no money.

Jared and Paul offered to pay for the flowers and I accepted quickly and changed back to human form. I quickly ran to the nearest flower store. I'm going to surprise her with her favorites.

------------------------------------------------Time Break (the same day) ------------------------------------------------------

I came out of Daisy room from decorating it with flowers everywhere. It was dark and she still wasn't home.

I decided to wait for her to come home to see her reaction, then leave. There was a tree a couple feet away from her window so I could still see but it was blurry so I couldn't see clearly.

Just then a light turned on in her room. I saw Daisy slowly walking around, looking at the roses and daisies I put in there.

She seems to be a little happier. How do I know? Well she was skipping to get stuff in her room.

Then she stopped in front of the mirror to ,brush her hair I guess. She rubbed her face and started to cry. I wanted nothing more than to go to her and have her in my arms.

She was sobbing by the time she reached her bed and climbed in. The lights went out then and I just sat in the tree.

I couldn't bring myself to move.

* * *

**DPOV **

That night, I had a dream. (I sound like MLK) More like a nightmare actually.

In my dream I was walking near a huge cliff with water below it. I sat on a rock near the edge for a while. Then Embry came out of the bushes.

I stood and smiled about to give him a hug but stopped. He looked sad and hurt. But what made it scary is for a flash there was a wolf instead of Embry.

Embry kept changing in between a wolf and himself fast. Then I saw the wolf that attacked me during the bonfire. I instinctively took a step back. I forgot how close I was to the edge of the cliff though.

I stumbled almost losing my balance off the cliff. When I regained myself I looked at the wolf and noticed its eyes. The same dark brown eyes I've came to love.

Then suddenly it attacked me coming for my other side of my face. I jumped back falling completely off the cliff this time.

I woke up screaming and sweating. I glanced around the room and raked over my body. Everything seemed to be fine.

I was breathing heavily and still seemed tired. I glanced over at the red clock on my nightstand to see the time. It said it was 1:10 in the afternoon.

Man, I must have been sleepy. I got up and stretched and winced at the pain it brought. I keep forgetting all my injuries.

I have stitches on my forehead, ribs, and mid arm. I have bruises on my stomach, arm, and neck. And to top it off I have the scratches on my hands, chest, and of course my face.

I walked to the bathroom slowly, trying to cause myself as little pain as possible.

"Anny Rose, are you hungry? I'm about to make breakfast for me do you want something too?" My aunt yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"No, I don't want anything. Thanks though." I yelled back even though I probably was. I just couldn't seem to eat after that dream.

I went into the bathroom and tried not to look in the mirror. Setting the shower water or warm, I left quickly. I went to my room to the closet for clothes. I again tried not look at the mirror.

"You know what! What the heck!" I yelled to no one. Taking two blankets from my drawer I covered up my mirror in my room.

Then grabbing my clothes I went back to the bath room. I threw a blanket on top of that mirror too. I nodded to myself and got ready for a shower.

Once I got in I couldn't help it, but tears ran down my face. I mostly ignored them though and continued like they weren't there.

I thought of other stuff to distract myself from what I was feeling and my mind went straight to the dream.

The more I thought about the more it didn't make sense. Embry was standing there, and then there was a wolf. I remember mom talking about scary stories.

She told me a lot when I was little. About wolves turning humans and things she called bloodsuckers. The wolves were called….

I gasped as I put two and two together. It all made perfect sense now! I can't believe it took me so long. My mom used to tell me stories just like this.

I turned the water from the shower off and quickly dried myself. I slipped on some sweats that were loose fitted and a belly shirt. I really didn't mean to grab that kind of shirt but I didn't change.

My sweats were gray and my shirt was white with green block letters that say "idc bout u". I put on some gray converses and ran as quickly as I could without hurting myself, down the stairs.

"Aunt D, I need to talk to Embry ,like ,now. Do you know where he lives?" I asked in a rush. My aunt looked at me. Took in my expression, which was probably excited and impatient.

"No, I don't know where he lives. But I know he's with Sam Uley a lot so I can tell you where he lives. Are you o.k.?" My aunt replied. I nodded and wrote down her directions.

I told her I would call soon and headed out, grabbing a coat and purse. I got in my car surprised to find it bloodless. I looked on the window and saw a note.

_Hey, _

_I saw your car needed some serious cleaning. So I fixed it up for you. Stop by anytime if you need something. _

_Emmett Cullen _

I blinked shocked that someone did that. Then remembered the mission at hand and got in the car. Putting it in drive I looked at my aunt's directions and started driving to Sam's house.

* * *

**EPOV **

I was lugging around for the day on my patrols. Everyone was getting annoyed with me mopping around.

I tried to hide my thoughts from them. Or at least act happy for them but I couldn't. My body was here but my mind and heart wasn't.

_Guys, how 'bout we take a break for some food then finish up. _Sam suggested and everyone agreed. Maybe I could visit Daisy in that time.

I thought about how scared she looked when I was about to lose control. I thought about how sad she looked last night.

She didn't deserve anymore pain. I'll leave her alone until school then I'll try to talk to her. By this time, I was already phased back and heading toward Sam's house.

The pack was ahead of me and my head was hanging down. So I couldn't see where I was going and who was in the room.

* * *

**DPOV**

I heard the front door open from where I sitting in Emily's kitchen. I stood up, ready to see if Embry was there.

One by one the group of boys filed into the kitchen. Sam went straight to Emily and kissed her while the rest stared at me in shock.

Any other time I would have made some witty comment but not today. Just then, Embry came in the kitchen with his head hanging down.

I ran to him and put my arms around his wide waist, pressing my right side of my face to his warm skin. He seemed shocked at first but then his arms pulled me closer into him with his warmth.

"What are you doing here? Are you o.k.? Oh Daisy, I'm so sorry." Embry said all at once. I simply nodded my head.

The whole room seemed to be starting at us. I sighed. I probably should show him my ugly face now. I hugged him tighter for a second just in case he rejected me.

Then I took a step back but didn't look up. Embry asked if I was o.k. a couple times. I nodded and finally looked up at him.

Embry gasped and stared to shake. "Did… Did I do that to you?" He stammered.

"I'm guessing you did when you turned into a werewolf." I whispered, scared of how he will react.

His huge tan hand came to the right side of my face and brushed it gently. Then he started gushing.

"Oh Daisy, I'm so so so sorry! I feel stupid beyond belief I can't believe I did that to you. I'm surprised you came to visit me. I can't believe I would do-"He rambled on but I stopped him.

"Wait, you don't hate me?" I asked half believing it. Brett would have had a I wasn't a pretty anymore.

"I could never ever hate you Days. I hate myself mostly." Embry said pulling me into a hug. Everyone else was in the living room now, probably trying to give us privacy.

I hugged him back glad he still… well likes me I guess. I was so happy I could jump up and down. Embry offered to go for a walk on the beach. I of course accepted and followed him.

When arrived on the beach I sat down in the mushy sand. I looked up at Embry and he was looking at my shirt.

I followed his gaze to where you could see my big bruise on my stomach. I quickly pulled it up and over the bruise.

Embry looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. He sat down beside next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"So tell me how you became a werewolf." I told Embry to distract him. I took my hand and told me everything.

He told me about the heat, the anger issues (which I figured out), and patrols. I nodded and absorbed it all.

"So there's one more thing that I need to tell you." Embry started. I got up and shook my legs out.

"I just need time to take it all in. No more maybe later o.k.?" I said. Even though I knew some of this stuff it was hard to wrap my head around it.

Embry looked like he wanted to argue but before he could, I walked away from him. It is so much…..

* * *

**EPOV **

I saw her walk away kicking the sand along the way. Daisy seemed to sway when she walked like she was walking on air.

I sighed as I watched her walk away taking my heart with her. She looked to her left then to her right, stopping suddenly.

The she looked back at me and frowned. I instantly got worried. But she motioned for me to come and walk with her.

I smiled from ear to ear and walked up to go hold my imprints hand.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's my longest chapter yet! Ya me!! **

**O.k. well it's time to announce the Best Reviewer Award. Just know that I still love and appreciated all reviews! I will be doing an award every other chapter. So keep it up.! **

**The winner is…………………………… **

**icheerforteamedward!! ****(I really don't but that's the name.) **

**I will be pming you today or tomorrow on all the things that are going on. **

**Anyway keep reading! God bless!! **

**-Dingo727**


	12. Seattle

Hey thanks for the reviews!! And here's the next chapter! *yahh crowd goes wild* p.s this is during Eclipse!

* * *

**DPOV **

It has been almost one week since Embry told me about werewolves. He told me Sunday and today was Friday. I'm glad I know about werewolves. I feel like I'm accepted now by the lunch table.

But Embry has been avoiding something else lately. He wanted to tell me something else at the beach but I cut him off. I felt bad for doing that now.

I was currently walking down the halls to go to lunch. I haven't seen any of the pack at school today. Embry told me sometimes Sam pulls them out for emergencies.

When I walked in I looked at the table in the center of the Café that we usually sit at. I sighed when I saw no one sitting there.

I drugged myself to the lunch line and grabbed water. I looked around for a place to sit, not wanting to sit by myself.

Scanning the lunchroom I found one spot next to Lissa. Quil told me that she had a major kinda stalkerish crush on Embry.

I decided not to test my patience on her and walk the halls for my lunch. I exited through the double doors that lead to the hallway.

I sat down close to my next class. Dang, its times like this where you wish you had your I-pod on you. I was sitting down leaning my head on one of the lockers.

"Ro!" I hear someone shout. I quickly sit up and look around. I blink as I see Brett standing in front of me.

I sigh when I see that he doesn't look angry… yet. After asking him what he wants in an icy tone he replies quickly.

"BP wants to see you. He's here now but doesn't want to come out. He may cause a little too much attention." Brett answered formally. But he wasn't looking at me; he was looking at the long nasty scar along my face.

I straightened up immediately. "Of course, where does he want to meet? I will be there." I answer at the same tone.

"Tonight, in Seattle at 6:30. Yes ,he knows people are getting killed but we could take them." Brett said slowly. Probably still staring at my scared face.

I just nod and put my hand over my heart. Brett does the same and runs out of the school. After he left I felt dizzy.

How was I going to leave? Embry would never let me go. We were kinda together now and he has the right to decided where I go.

I couldn't make the rest of the day at school. I would just be a walking zombie. For BP to come and visit me in Seattle it must be big.

I ran from the hallway to the parking lot. Thanking God I didn't have my Aunt D drive me to school. Breathing heavily I entered and started the car.

Before I knew it I was driving down the road toward my house. I had to think of an excuse or something so I could go to Seattle.

I pulled up to my driveway and parked outside the garage. Hopping out of the car I ran inside to my room.

When I got inside my room I quickly closed the door behind me. I started pacing around my room trying to think.

Finally I find a solution. If I leave early then he'll never know. Inside I knew this would never work but I ignored the little thought and got ready to go.

I looked at the clock to see the time. It was only 1:24 and I had some homework to do. So I will just leave around 3.

So I started doing the homework I have neglected for a while.

* * *

I finished all my homework! Something that would have never happened in L.A. I smiled proud of myself for doing something good.

I looked at the clock for the first time in a while. It said it was 4 o'clock! I gasped and grabbed my purse off my bed.

I ran down the stairs with an extreme speed. Well as extreme as you can with stitches' looked at the hallway mirror. I wanted all the mirrors in this house gone!

But I ran outside before I punched the glass or something stupid like that. Walking outside I power walked to my car.

"Days! There you are." I heard Embry say from behind me. I cursed under my breath and turned around. I smiled a big smile and gave Embry a hug.

When he asked where I was going I said the grocery store. He looked at me for a while totally not believing it.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Days. Tell me the truth." Embry said standing over me. Even though he was taller than me I am older.

I glared at him. He glared right back at me. After glaring for a minute I gave in. He was going to find out somehow.

"I'm going to Seattle and nothing you can say or do is going to stop me." I told him forcefully. His eyes widened and he started shaking his head.

"No you are not going there. If you want to go shopping I can take you to Port Angles. But you are not going to that city." Embry replied back. I shook my head, turned back around, and headed for my car.

"Embry I have to go o.k. I'll be careful alright." I said raising my voice octave. Embry began to shake with anger again.

I knew I should have calmed him down but if wanted to leave he had to be somewhat angry. Before I could argue my case more my phone went off.

I checked the caller id before answering. I knew exactly what this person wanted.

"Hello?" I asked again formally. I could hear the noise in the background from wherever the gang was hanging out know.

"Hey Rose. I have the directions to the spot to meet us at. Are you on your way?" I heard Ty ask. BP must be near because he was not talking his normal way.

After receiving directions I hung up on Ty. I stared at Embry my one obstacle. I gave him a pleading look. He didn't look like he was going to budge. The only way was to hurt him.

"Embry, why does it matter if I live or die? If you cared so much about me then why did you did this to me?"Pointing to my right side of my face "No one can and will love me." I said softly. Embry face looked so hurt that I wanted to cry but I kept on my poker face.

He took a step back and was shaking more. I took this opportunity and left in my car. I have said some mean and hateful things but that was the worse.

------------------I was tempted to end it here but that would be mean -----------------------------------------------

I parked at a book store a mile away from where I was supposed to meet the gang. The clock said it was 6 right now so I'm doing well.

Walking away from the bookstore I walked into the woods right behind it. The woods were actually really creepy but I kept walking.

Then I heard a loud scream from a couple of feet in front of me. I froze at first then took off towards the scream.

When I arrived I saw beautiful red hair woman holding a woman's body. The woman seemed to be writhing with pain. A little boy and girl were crying near a man's body.

I quickly ran and picked up the kids. This caught the red-head's attention. She smiled at me and walked towards me.

I pushed the children behind me and stood my ground against the woman. She made the movement-incredibly fast I might add- to wrap her hand around my throat.

She jerked back suddenly before even touching me. She backed away and grabbed the woman's body before running away deeper into the forest. I looked down at my neck. The only thing I saw was my mother's necklace.

I glanced over at the kids and saw they were covered with blood. I picked the girl and tried to pick up the boy but he wouldn't let me. So I took his hand instead.

"Was that your dad?" I asked the boy. He seemed older that the girl but still young. He nodded still crying slightly.

"And the one the lady took, was that your mother?" The little boy again nodded. I smiled at him sweetly and headed to the meeting.

I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't leave them alone. When I arrived I was surprisingly not late. Everyone looked at me with opened mouth shock.

I'm not sure if it was the face or the kids but everything was quiet. BP was the first to speak.

"I'm glad that you could make it, Ro. I called you here because I have some rather depressing news and I felt as if you needed to hear it from me." BP spoke with authority everyone got in positions. I saw Brett take my spot as 4th in command.

I looked around the gang. My only family for so long was right in front of me. even though I probably made out with almost all of them.

"Two days ago Gag went out on a mission to retrieve an artifact that we lost. The next day we found this note and Gag's wristband on the doorstep of one of the warehouses.

_Dear K-10, _

_Your little friend here was in our territory. I'm sorry to say that he didn't make it. But he must not have been that important for you to have sent him here. I have noticed that I seem to be missing something of great value to us. The little weasel of yours was sending something off before he disappeared. My guess is he sent it to that chick Rose. Tell her we will be seeing her soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Haima _

I was near tears by the end of the letter. Gag my walking buddy was dead? This is my fault I shouldn't have left.

"Do you have the package Ro? We need to solve this problem." BP sounded cold hearted but he was hurting too.

I shook my head. I doubt he was actually going to give it to me. "Well, tell me if you get it. Call Ty or Brett and they'll tell me." BP said in a dismissal tone. I put my hand over my heart ad bowed to Big Papa.

As I passed the old members I smiled and gave them hugs. When I came to Ty he rubbed the right side of my face. He looked sad but not disgusted. His touch felt nice but wrong. It made me miss my Embry.

I gave him a long hug and a peck on the cheek. I heard a growl from the other side of Ty and knew it was Brett but ignored it.

"Bye guys! I'll miss you and talk to you soon." I yelled as I grabbed the little children's hands and pulled them along with me.

We were out of the forest and back in the car in minutes. I buckled both of the kids into the backseats and gave them big smiles.

I hopped in the driver seat but before I could leave the little girl started to cry. When I asked what's wrong she said that she left her bear.

I nodded and ran back to the forest and looked for the bear. I felt my stitches coming undone but ignored it.

I found it near the father's body. I smiled sadly at this and ran back. When I got in the kids were safe and I handed her the bear.

I took off towards my house and more importantly Embry. The car was silent except a couple of sniffles now and then from the kids.

About an hour and thirty minutes later, thanks to speeding, we were home. As soon as I pulled on the driveway and shut the car off, the door flung opened.

Embry stepped out of the house first then my Aunt then the rest of the pack. I threw open my car door and ran towards Embry.

I felt myself bleeding more now but ignored it. I was met halfway by Embry and his warm embrace. He was mumbling apologizes in my hair so I hugged him harder.

Then I remembered the kids in the car and pulled away and took a step back from Embry. Now everyone saw me and I heard many different gasps.

I, for the first time, looked down at my clothes. My white shirt was covered in blood, my pants were torn, and I had more scratches on my hands.

I gave an innocent smile and looked down. "Umm I have a surprise for you guys." I said shyly. After a chorus of "what?" I walked to the backseat.

I opened the door and the kids were looking frightened. "I want you to meet some of my friends. They're going to help you. I promise they won't hurt you." I spoke gently to them. The older one uncertainly took my out stretched hand.

The youngest followed him and took my other hand. After squeezing both of their hands I walked them to go meet my family.

* * *

** A/N-Thanks sooooo much for my reviews and I love them all. If you have any opinions or suggestion Private Message me or write it in a review. PM is best though!


	13. More Visits

Heyyy guys you miss me! Lol But I want to clear something's up real fast before you start reading.

On the chapter mix-up, I edited twice so it seemed to be the same chapter over again

Daisy is a senior in high school and Embry is a sophomore. Don't worry it will play out eventually.

This is all during Eclipse, so right now in the book think about the time when Bella is reading about the murders in the paper.

Daisy has black hair with gold like streaks, she has side bangs that go to the top part of her eye

Her mother was NOT a vampire!

That's all folks! Happy Readings!!

* * *

**DPOV **

It was silent for a moment when everyone saw the little kids I was holding hands with. Then, I got bombarded with questions.

I was getting asked some many things I couldn't keep up. Now, I'm not the most patient person but anyone would have gotten annoyed by this.

I sighed picked up the little girl and kept holding the boy's hand and walked inside the house. I had to push and shove a little bit but when I made it in I walked and sat down in the living room.

I sat the girl on my lap and the boy on the side of me on the conch. Everyone soon followed me in still asking a million questions. I took off my mother's necklace and sighed.

"Enough!" I shouted. Everyone was quiet so I continued, "I found them while I was in Seattle, why I was there doesn't matter, I'm bloody because of where I found them, and my stitches came undone. Now ,do you want some details on the story or what?" I asked with irritation.

They nodded, so I told them everything that happened from when I stepped out of the car. Not mentioning the gang part of course.

"Was the female pale with red hair?" Sam asked me after I finished. I nodded.

The pack shared a look with each other. Embry sat on my other side and rubbed my hair. The pack seemed to know something.

"Tell me what she was because she definitely wasn't human." I spoke to no one in particular.

"Bella said she wanted to tell you herself so you have to ask her." Jacob replied while having a glare match with Embry.

The pack started to have a whisper argument with each there. My aunt included. So I looked down at the kids.

They had cuts from the forest floor and were covered in the blood of their parents. The little girl in my lap had deep red short curls that went to her neck; her complexion was light brown like she had a tan.

The boy next to me had reddish-brown short hair; his complexion was a honey brown. Both of their eyes were emerald green and beautiful.

Jared, who must have noticed me staring at the kids, came closer to me.

"What are their names?" He asked me staring at them. I blinked rapidly. I completely forgot to ask them their names.

"Why don't you ask them?" I replied playing it off. He smiled at me and nodded.

"So what are your names? I'm Jared." He spoke to the kids. The little girl looked at the boy for approval and the boy gave a slight nod.

"My name is Jonathan and that is my sister Sierra. I'm 6 and she is only 4." The little boy said. He had such a mature voice for a 6- year old.

"Well, Jonathan, welcome to our home." I said with a smile on my face. At first, he seemed hesitant to return the smile but when he smiled back at me I knew that I had his trust.

Some of it anyways.

* * *

I closed the door to the quest room silently as possible. The kids insisted that they share a room together. They borrowed some of my smaller t-shirts and took a shower.

They had a lot of stress today so I can't blame them. I walked down the stairs wincing on almost every step.

When I got downstairs the pack was gone. My aunt was standing there with… Dr. Cullen. Huh, how did that happen so fast?

"Hello, Daisy. I see you weren't taking it easy like I asked." The doctor said with a raised eyebrow. I smiled and sat down on the conch.

I was about to ask Carlise where Bella was, when she came in the door with Jacob following behind her. I smiled at his happy little face.

"Oh Days! I'm so glad that I get to tell you the secret."Bella said coming in toward me. I could tell she was trying not to look at the blood.

I smiled at her and looked back at Jake and waved. It stung a little bit from the undone stitches. Carlise was working on tummy right now so I lying across the conch.

She smiled back and told me about the Cullen's, with Carlise adding a few things in occasionally. I nodded at took it all in.

Basically, they were good to hang around with because they drink animal blood. Some stuff didn't surprise me like the speed, abilities, and looks. Bella seemed to notice.

"So you're taking this very well, a little too well." Bella said suspiciously. I frowned at her. What, does she think I supposed to break down crying?

"Yeah, my mom told me a lot of these stories that seemed a lot like this. She was the best at stories." I sighed and smiled to myself at the memory.

"If you don't mind me asking where did you get that necklace?" Carlise asked breaking the silence that was just there. He was looking at the one I took off less than an hour ago.

I blinked and told him it was my mother's. He nodded and studied it before standing up. Carlise cleaned his hands off.

"I want you to actually take it easy this time. Try not to run that much." Carlise said in a very fatherly tone. I smile sweetly and nodded.

"I have to go too, Days. But I'll talk to you soon o.k.?" Bella and Jacob hugged me and left. My aunt gave me a kiss on the cheek and went up to her room.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think for once.

* * *

The weekend actually went by fast. Mostly because I stayed on the conch the whole weekend. I was grounded because my aunt didn't know where I was and banned from doing anything because of stitches.

The kids stayed with me mostly. I think they liked me best. But you can only hang around kids for so long.

So when school came around, I was actually glad of getting out the house. I was literally skipping around the house.

Sierra and Jonathan went to work with my aunt today. They should start school tomorrow. Since they have no family they will be living with us for a while.

My outfit today was kind of dressy and cute. I had on a slightly open back shirt **(pic on profile)** that fitted over my dark blue skinny jeans nicely.

I put my long black and gold streak back into a ponytail that reached my shoulder blades. I thought about putting some foundation on my scar but didn't.

I walked out the house locking it behind me. It was kind of misty outside so I couldn't see that well. I walked slowly toward where my car is supposed to be.

_Honk Honk _I hear in the street. I jump and look around me. I make out the shape of a car waiting in the street and a figure walking toward me.

"Hey Ro, funny seeing you here!" I heard a man speak. When he gets closer, I recognize him as Marshall. Last as I can remember he was a trainee and didn't have a spot in command.

"Yeah so funny, seeing as I live here unlike you! What are you doing here still?" I ask while giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, do you want a ride? BP said he had some things to take care of before we go back and gave us free roam." Marshall asked. I accepted and walked with him to his car.

I stopped when I saw what kind of car he was driving. In front of me was a black with gold stripes on the side, Porsche.

"How in the heck, did you afford this car?" I yelled at Marshall, while circling the car. Marshall just laughed at told me to get in.

When I climbed in Jay was already sitting down, I smiled and hugged him too. He let me sit in the middle with no seat belt. Yaa! (Sarcasm)

Marshall's driving was actually quite scary. He zoomed past everything in sight. I turned on the radio before I started to scream.

The song that was playing was _Shut up and Drive by Rihanna, _ironically. The boys started singing way out of tune.

"This is my jam! Take it away Daisy, the spotlights on you." Jay said while moving his head to the music.

I, of course, was actually singing. But by the end of the song, I was goofing off with them. When we reached the school, we were all crying from laughing so hard.

All attention was on us, probably because of the car. Marshall stepped out on the driver side and Jay on the passenger side.

Marshall offered me his hand to step out and I took it. I promise you when I stepped out, I heard a lot of gasps and I think a couple of growls.

"So, Ro this is your school? I'm surprised that it's still intact." Jay said hitting my shoulder. I laughed too, my back to the crowd behind me.

"I'm trying to focus on school and grades this year." I say formally. We were all quiet for a moment then busted out laughing.

"Aww man, you are funny! You really need to come back home. Dang, I miss you so much, Ro!" Marshall replied in between laughing. I simply smiled but knew I couldn't leave Embry and the pack.

I heard a growl from behind me. I turned around and saw Embry, Quil, Jared, and Jacob. I was about to give Embry a hug when Jay and Marshall took up defensive stances beside me.

Embry didn't like that at all. He started shaking with anger, not a lot bit enough for me to get worried. I needed to fix this, like now.

"Embry!" I shouted and gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around his waist. He didn't respond right away.

"Marshall, Jay, this is my boyfriend Embry. Embry these are some of my FRIENDS from my old school." I said still hugging Embry.

"Hey are you taking care of our girl?" Jay asked Embry. Jay has always been a nice but pretty quite person.

Embry nodded and the boys relaxed a little bit, and then looked at all the others in the pack.

"Ro, it looks like you're in good hands here. But since you're focused on school you can't ditch to hang with us." Marshall said breaking the silence. I laughed at his air- quotes around focused.

They said good-bye and I, again, gave them hugs. After looking at the pack one more time they got in the car.

"Hey, guys! Do me a favor and don't tell Brett that you guys came. He is starting to get on my nerves." I yelled at them over the noise of the car.

Marshall nodded at me and drove off. I turned around to see the faces of the pack and they all looked confused.

I walked over to Embry and grabbed his hand, ignoring the looks. Together we walked to our first hour ,which is Geography ,the only class we had with each other.

* * *

In reading, we were talking about Greek mythology. That is one of my favorite subjects so it left me in a good mood.

I walked out of the class room last because I was gathering all my stuff. I walked out the classroom and through the doors on the side of the building.

The wind chill hit hard but I walked quickly to the parking lot. Then I remembered I didn't drive to school.

I guess I could ask Embry to take me home. Then I remembered that he and the pack have a meeting today about something.

_Dang it! How am I supposed to get home!? _I thought to myself. Out of nowhere a big van pulled out. I took a step back so I wouldn't get ran over.

Then I noticed who was driving the van and my good day went down the toilet.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!! **** THANKS to **_**icheerforteamedward **_(again, I don't that the name) **for suggestion on my next chapter**

-Love,

Dingo727


	14. Sad & Lonely: Story of My Life

Reviews are loved!! Oh and I love the story alerts and author alerts!! Oh and to the reviewer who said that it is impossible about the kids, it will all play out.

* * *

**DPOV **

"Brett, I am almost ready to file a restringing order on you. Stop following me!" I shouted at Brett. He didn't flinch and told me to get in the car.

Now, you're probably wondering why I got in his car. Well, three reasons:

He looked angry and if I didn't he would have just grabbed me anyways

I wanted to go home

It started raining just then

O.k., so the last one wasn't important, but don't judge me.

I got into Brett's van and told him to take me home. He actually listened and started driving.

I rested all weekend so if I needed to run my stitches would be fine. I was pressed against the window continuing each minute until I get home.

When we were about 5 minutes away from my house, Brett pulled over to the side of the road. He didn't talk just stared.

Then he broke the silence by yelling, "What in the heck happened to your face?"

I made up some excuse about being attacked by a bear and it only scarring my face. He surprisingly bought it.

"Come on, we need to go on a walk." Brett told me getting out of the car. I could have run then, but I had my textbook with me so got out and followed him to the forest.

He stopped when we were deep in the forest. I could still hear cars on the street so I wasn't too worried. I sat my stuff down on a nearby tree trunk.

"Is there a reason were here? It's cold and I want to go home." I whined to Brett. He turned around and I saw that he seemed sad.

Was he crazy? He went from mad to sad in less than a minute. I stood there with my hands on my hips, unfazed by his sadness. He pulled that on me every time I tried to break up with him.

"I think we should end our relationship. You keep cheating on me like a slut and you moved ,so it's not working." He said softly. Yep, that confirms it, he's crazy.

I wanted to yell at him. Tell him I broke up with him over 3 months ago. But I let it go, so I could go home.

But he continued "There are some things you promised me though. You're going keep those promises." He took a couple slow steps toward me.

My eyes got wide as I remembered.

-------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------

_I came back from doing a job where I had to make out with a random dude then drug him and bring him to BP. _

_I saw Brett, my boyfriend, waiting up for me. I smiled and walked over to him. His back was to me and he looked over at me when I came closer. _

_When he turned around I saw his eyes burn with anger. I stopped smiling and stopped walking. He closed the distance between us. _

"_What the heck, Ro? You just freaking cheated on me!" Brett yelled at me. He slapped me across the face and pushed me. _

_I tried to apologize to him but he ignored me. He kept hitting me while I was on the floor. I was crying so hard I was shaking. _

_Brett pulled me up and pressed me against him. He started whispered in my ear. "You will only love me. No one else wants you." _

_My tears were coming faster now. "Promise me I will be your first, last, and only." He whispered to me. I knew he was talking about my virginity. _

"_I promise, only you."I whispered shakily. He pushed me back on the floor and left my house. No one was home so I could cry in peace. _

_-----------_--------------End of Flashback------------------------------

I took a step back, but by the time I figured out what he meant, he already had a hold of me. I struggled against his grip.

I screamed as he pushed me against a tree. He gave a glare and slapped me across the face. He punched me in the stomach, probably leaving another bruise.

"Please don't do this."I said crying. He looked at me and before I could move he knocked me out.

* * *

I woke up with a horrible headache and my lower body was numb. I curled up in a ball and cried. He took everything from me.

Around me, it was dark, scary and I could no longer hear the cars on the street. The trees were causing a dark shadow everywhere.

I heard a wolf howl and stopped sobbing. I prayed that Embry was coming to save me. I heard rustling from the side of the forest.

I curled myself tighter and started crying again. As the rustling got closer my tears got faster. Then I saw a figure above me.

It picked me up and carried me bridal style. I struggled against the arms but stopped quickly. I was weak and tired.

"Oh my, what happened to her?" I heard my aunt say. My eyes had closed without my command. I pushed them open to see different faces looking at me from where I was on the conch, sitting on someone's lap.

But I didn't see the face that really mattered. "Where is Embry?" I asked. My voice sounded crackly and broken.

"I'm up here, Days." Embry said. I looked up at the person holding me. I tried to smile at him to get rid of the worried lines on his forehead. I failed miserable.

Then I noticed the police officers in the living room. They were asking my aunt some questions. One of them looked familiar.

It was… Charlie Swan, Bella's dad. He saw me looking at him and walked over. He smiled but I still couldn't smile back.

"I would like to ask you some questions about what happened to you this afternoon." He said formally. I nodded, but knew I couldn't tell the truth.

If I did, Brett would get arrested and Bp would get mad. BP would no longer have a 4th in command. If and when BP figured out it was me, I would be dead.

So I made up some lame story about me hitting my head on a branch and falling out on my walk home. Charlie didn't seem to believe me but accepted it.

"Now, Dianna about these kids. They have a great-aunt but she's in a nursing home. And you say that your niece found them on the street with no parent?" Charlie asked my aunt. I looked at her and she nodded.

I wonder why she was lying to him. I think it had something to do with the pale red headed woman. But I kept silent.

"Well, considering how attached they are to you. You can file to adopt them if you would like. The process is long and hard but worth it." Charlie informed my aunt.

"I want nothing more than for them to belong to me and my niece." My aunt spoke surly. From upstairs you can hear the kids jumping up and down.

Everyone in the room starts t laugh. Everyone except me, that is. Embry seemed to notice that and stroked my hair.

Slowly everyone left, until it was just Embry left over. He was still stroking my hair and we haven't talked yet.

"Remember when we were at the beach and you had something to say, but I interrupted you. Now ,you can tell me." I said to break the silence

"Well, there's this thing called imprinting, it can only happen to werewolves. It is when you find your second half. You're drawn to whoever your imprint is and will doing anything for them." Embry stated.

I felt a pang in my heart from his words. He was still talking but I couldn't hear him. I felt, for the second time today, alone.

"And Days, you're my imprint. I really care about and I think I might… love you" Embry said stuttering at the end.

I froze and looked up at Embry. He smiled at me and I just sat there shocked. The whole room was quiet.

I thought back to what Brett told me about love. He said that no one could ever love me. He said that I was too stupid, ugly, and can't do anything right. Embry was lying to me.

I got up off Embry's lap. Tears were streaming down my face. I thought he really cared, but no one can love me.

"I want you out. Leave and don't you come back. I trusted you and you sit here and lie to me." I said raising my voice.

Embry looked sad and really hurt but he got up and walked toward the door. He stopped and turned around "Bye Days, I love you." Then he walked out.

As soon as he closed the door I started crying more. I walked up the stairs thinking about everything today.

The door to Sierra and Jonathan's room opened and Sierra stepped out. She looked so cute in the shirt that was 5 sizes too big for her.

She was rubbing her eyes and looked up at me. She noticed that I was crying and how I looked a mess and held out her hand.

I took it and she lead me to my own room. There she grabbed some PJ's out of my drawer and put them in my hand. I changed into them quickly. She also made my bed by pulling the sheets back to sleep on.

Then she crawled in my bed and patted the spot next to her. I lied down in the middle of the bed, while she was on the right side.

She snuggled close to me and I wrapped my arms around her tiny little figure. It was quiet and I almost fell asleep.

Then my room door opened and Jonathan stepped in. He looked at us lying in the bed and climbed in with us.

I put both of my arms around the kids. After wishing each other goodnight, they kids slowly fell. I lay awake thinking of everything that happened today.

Slowly, my thoughts stopped and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**9 weeks later (DPOV) **

I haven't talked to Embry or the pack for 9 weeks. It has been the longest 9 weeks ever. I sit alone for lunch or I walk the halls.

I don't talk to Quil because he's friends with Embry. My life consists of just taking care of Sierra and Jon right now.

Lately I have been sick and throwing up everything I eat, my back hurts and I have killer headaches. I just don't feel like myself.

So that's why I'm sitting in the bathroom about to head to school. That's why I'm holding a pregnancy test that I found in the cabinet.

I ran out of the house, into my car, and to school when I saw the results. In little pink letters, there was my future and my life that will now be changed forever.

_Positive _

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MAWWWAHHHHHAAA!! lol review and God bless!


	15. Being Straight up Honest, is Hard

Aw, thanks for all the reviews!! Hey listen, to According To You by Orianthi it goes with the story really good! Think of Brett & Daisy. Lol oh and Best Reviewer Award end of chapter!

* * *

**DPOV **

My mind was literally somewhere else as I walked the hallways for my classes. I couldn't believe that I was caring the devil's spawn.

My mind was in a zombie like state. I can't even remember what each subject was talking about. I looked down at my stomach for the hundredth time today.

(A/N _**this is reasonable Daisy **__this is negative Daisy_

_**If, Embry was here… **__No, I can't think like that anymore._ _**He was always nice, polite and a gentlemen. You are being cruel doing this to him. **_

_Brett said that no one will love me. So obviously Embry is lying. __**Since, when do you care what Brett said. Embry has been there and let you go even though he loved you. If that's not love I don't know what is. **_

_But...umm...well __**But, nothing! You need to and talk to Embry right now. Go and talk to him! **_

I sighed as the lunch bell rang. I got up and gathered my stuff to go to lunch. I walked out the door and towards the café.

After I get lunch I'll talk to Embry. I got in line and got a tray for myself. When I looked at the food it all looked greasy and nasty.

I put my tray back and left the lunch line. My stomach didn't like the look of the food, so it was queasy. I wasn't feeling to great myself.

I wanted to the day off but I couldn't because the end of the year was almost 2 weeks away. So I couldn't skip.

I saw the table with Embry and the pack have an empty seat. I didn't want to go and sit down like I owned the place.

While I was thinking about where to go, I saw Embry looking at me with a very sad expression. I smiled at him for the first time in 9 weeks.

His expression lit up and he smiled back. He patted the empty seat next to him and waved me over. I hesitated but walked over.

He stood up and pulled the chair out for me. I again smiled at him then looked at the rest of the pack. They seemed happy that I was here, maybe a little surprised.

"Hey." I said and looked around. They smile and called me my old nicknames. I smiled and looked at Quil he looked at me with question.

Then, I remembered he was by the bathroom after I threw up once. So he probably thinks I'm sick or something.

I wanted to tell Quil before I told Embry because I know Quil is my best friend and cares about me no matter what.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Quil asked me. I shook my head no. He raised an eyebrow at me. He was probably jumping to conclusions.

Embry offered me some of his mountain of food. I turned it down because you could basically see the grease dripping off the pizza.

"Quil, can I talk to you? In private." I said sharply. He was glaring at my back since I wasn't facing him. He nodded and I got up with him.

"We'll back in a sec."I said to Embry. He nodded but looked kind of confused. I smiled at him and grabbed Quil's wrist.

I exited the cafe with Quil beside me. As I'm walking out I see Lissa walk into the café. She sends me an evil glare and I roll my eyes.

When we reach an area far enough away from everybody I turned to Quil. He has his arms crossed against his chest waiting.

"Before, you jump to conclusions let me talk." Quil nodded so I continued, "well, I found out today that I'm pregnant." I told him, my voice barely above a whispered.

Quil faced was shocked. I waited for a minute while he controlled his emotions. When he was finished he stuck on shock.

"So, you cheated on Embry? I mean, I just want to know." Quil asked very slowly. I shook my head violently.

"No! I would never do that to him. Remember when the day I broke up with Embry? Well, that day I was raped by my stupid, ex-boyfriend from L.A." I replied.

"I didn't tell anyone because I was scared of what you might think of me." I said near tears since Quil hasn't said anything to yet.

He started shaking with anger. I calmed him down and he told me he would take care of my stupid ex. I laughed at the thought of Brett getting beat-up by the pack.

I hugged him which seemed to make him relax a little bit more. He smiled and apologized for thinking I was anorexic.

I laughed at the irony. I'm supposed to big and fat, but he finds me skinny. I was definitely ready to tell Embry now.

We headed back to the café for the last minutes of lunch. I stop at the scene in front of me.

Lissa is rubbing Embry's -my Embry's-hair with her fake manicure and whispering in his ear. Her stupid followers are behind her trying (keyword: trying) to look cool.

I would have been hurt and left if Embry's expression didn't look annoyed. Plus, he was looking over at me constantly.

I laughed and walked over to her, and placed my hands on my hips. She looked at me with disgust and hatred.

Well, someone once said you ain't doing nothing if you don't have haters. I gently took her hand of Embry and sat back down in my seat.

"Hey, Embry can you come over to my house tonight, I want to talk to you." I say as if Lissa wasn't right behind me.

"Sure…" Embry said sounding confused. I was trying my hardest not go off on Lissa. She just didn't get the point though.

"But, Embry I thought you said you were coming over to my house tonight. Then we can play the game we always do." Lissa said flirtatious.

Embry looked even more confused and he was looking at Lissa like she just grew two heads. I, personally, had had enough.

"Listen, Lissa, Embry won't becoming over tonight. He won't ever come over actually and would never go out with you. Why? It might be because your way to clingy on guys who don't even like you. If, you look the word clingy up in the dictionary there will be your picture. So back off, before I make you back off myself." I say calmly. The café was silent.

Then, everyone in the café erupted in applause. Lissa looked shocked that I actually stood up to her. Hey, that just goes to show. Never mess with an angry pregnant chick.

The bell rang dismissing us from the café. After a smile at Lissa, I walked out to my next class hand and hand with Embry.

* * *

I entered my house with exhaustion. When I enter the living room, I see they kids coloring. They looked up at me and came running.

"Anny, look what I drew for you. I made it at daycare today. Do you like it?" Sierra asked jumping up and down. I smiled at her nickname every time I heard it.

I took the drawing out of her hand gently. Let me tell you she can really draw. She drew a clearing that had trees around the edges surrounding it.

The clearing was wide and had grass covering everything. But what shocked me was the detail of the drawing. It looked like something a 12 year old would draw.

"Wow, this is really good. I'm going to put in on the fridge, so Auntie can see." I told her picking her up. She laughed her sweet laugh.

Jon told me about his day at daycare and how he stood up to some kids who were being mean to others. I looked down at him, and he looked proud.

"Hey, Jon Jon where's Auntie? I need to tell her something important." I whispered to him quietly after he finished telling his story.

"In her room, but be careful she seemed upset." I frowned at him so he continued, "She went into the bathroom to clean up and found some stick looking thing. She said to tell you to come see her when you come home."

I stood up straighter and put Sierra down. I forgot to throw the test away! How could I forget that! I patted Jon's head and walked up stairs slowly.

My aunt's room was near her office and the door was opened. I knew I couldn't sneak by, so I walked into her room.

"Anny Rose, sit down next to me please." Aunt D said in a very formally manner. I walked into her sky blue room and sat down on the edge of her bed.

She started off with basic small talk. And, at first I thought Jon was mistaken. Suddenly she came out with hard questions.

"So have you ever slept with a guy?" My head snapped up at her question. Way to be casual.

I decide to be honest, so I replied "No, not yet. I plan to wait 'till marriage."

"Don't lie to me Anny Rose! I found this in your bathroom." She snapped holding the test with a paper towel.

You could still see the pink letters that read _Positive. _I shuddered at the memory of how those letters got there.

"I didn't sleep with anyone, I was raped." I say simply. On the inside I want to beat the crap out of Brett.

My Aunt looked shocked by my answer and dropped the test. Her reaction was way different from Quil's.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. Is it your stupid ex's baby?" She asked while stroking my hair.

I nodded at her guess. I told my aunt everything that happened in L.A. About Brett, the gang, etc. The best part was that she understood.

"Have you told Embry yet?" she asked me quietly. Before I could answer, the door bell rang. Jon yelled that it was Embry and Quil.

"I'm guessing that's a no. I'm here if you need me." She called to me as I left the room. I walked down the stairs to find Embry pacing the room.

When I walked down Embry walked over to me and hugged me tight.

"Let go!" I shouted at him. He let go immediately and took a step back. I looked down at my stomach instinctively.

Quil came next to me as soon as Embry took a step back. "Are you o.k.? Do you want something, to drink?" he Quil asked me.

"Take a chill pill dude. I'm fine… were fine." I said gently. Quil smiled and we shared a happy moment. Then I remembered that Embry was still here.

"Hey, Embry come and talk to me outside please." I asked trying to be calm. He looked confused but came with me anyways. We stood outside on the porch with Quil.

I decided just to get it over with, "Embry I found out to day that I'm pregnant. Probably 9 weeks along. I was…umm… raped by my ex-boyfriend. That day you found me in the forest, was the day he took everything from me."

Embry had the worst reaction of them all. He started shaking so bad it reminded me of the first time he turned and gave me the scar.

Quil was here this time though. "Embry calm down right now. Think about what happened last time you lost control."

"Embry, stop it you're scaring me." I say softly. He stops shaking immediately and looks at me. Once I know that he's calm I give him a hug.

"Are you upset with me?" I ask in a small voice. Embry pulls back and looks at me with shock.

"I could never be mad at you, Days." He says with so much love I hug him tighter.

* * *

**A/N REVIEW!!! HEY I have a poll up so take it because it reflects the next chapter. **

**Alrightie then another Best Reviewer Award! There's only one after this so keep the reviews up! **

**And the award goes to…… **

**lilmaher!! Yaa! *happy dance* **

**Alright I need people to take the poll for the next chapter! **

**-Love, **

**Dingo727 **

_**God Bless!! **___


	16. Next Chapter Alert!

A/N _ I know no one wants to talk to me but I need people to answer the poll. It reflects on what happens next. I know I have more than people reading the story. Come on now!!

But keep the reviews up!

Love,

Dingo727 GOD BLESS!!!


	17. Sugar Princess

O.k, definitely the HARDEST chapter to write ever. So many reviews and suggestions I didn't know what to do. But now after consulting some other people I know what to do. I'm just sorry it took so long to write.

* * *

**DPOV (10 weeks) **

I lay on the cold examination bed with a very bored expression. The whole room was white with a teddy bear border.

"Daisy, are you feeling o.k.? I can get you something?" Embry asked me from the left side of me. I roll my eyes.

"Embry, 5 minutes ago you asked me that and the answer is the same as 5 minutes ago: I'm fine." I reasoned with him.

I love Embry and all, but he is so protective. My aunt was sitting next to Embry and she was texting on her phone and ignoring us.

Right now I was in the pediatrician office. We get to find out the sex of the baby and see an image of it. I was scared and happy. I convinced my aunt to make Quil not come and watch the kids.

I didn't really want Embry to see my baby bump but he insisted that he came. I couldn't say no to his sweet face.

The doctor walked inside of the boring room. My aunt decided that we should to go to a pediatrician, instead of visiting Carlise as usual.

"Hello Daisy, I'm Doctor Walker and I will be your pediatrician for your pregnancy." The doctor spoke. She was a younger woman probably mid 20's and had a face covered in freckles.

She talked to me about some things before putting this gel like stuff on my stomach. I flinched and Embry grabbed my hand.

"I'm fine, it's just cold." I told him. He relaxed and looked at me for a while. I could see all the love and care and his eyes even though I'm pregnant with someone else's child.

I partially didn't want to see the child. To me, it is just a replica of Brett that will always be mine. I wish that it was Embry's instead of Brett's.

Wow, how did that thought get in my head? I know I'm his imprint and everything but this sure is going fast.

I glanced at Embry and he was still looking at me. His eyes held nothing but love for me. How he could ever love me, I'll never know.

Doctor Walker put a machine type thing on top of the gel and moved around. She told me to look at the screen near her head.

On the screen was a moving picture of something. It was really small and you couldn't see it very well, but it was there.

"Well, it looks like you'll be having a baby girl. Congrats Ms. Smith. Do you have any questions?'" the doctor asked. I shook my head and started at the screen some more.

Doctor Walker turned the screen off. I wanted to stare at it forever. I was carrying life around with me. Everything I did reflected this baby.

The Doctor Walker told me to take it easy and not a lot of work or else I run the risk of miscarriage. I didn't really notice at first, when she was looking at Embry a little too much.

I did notice when she was speaking directly at Embry when she said to call her for any questions. Could she not see my hand in his?

I glared at her back as she walked out the door. I looked over at Embry and he was now looking at my stomach.

He was wearing multiple expressions but the main ones were love, care, and a little bit of anger. Why was he angry?

* * *

When we reached the house the kids ran out to greet us.

"Hey Anny, Quil let us cook! We made snacks for you!" Jon Jon said. I gave him and Sierra a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"He did! That's great, I can't wait to try it hon." I said while entering the house. Quil was standing at the door way.

He asked me how it went and I told him I'll tell you later. I entered the kitchen and saw some Pillsbury cookies on the center.

Right now sugar cookies are my weakness. I have them with me at all times. I even bring them to school with me.

So when I saw them, I pounced. I stuffed two in my mouth at the same time. They were actually really good.

"See I tolded you she likey them!" Sierra giggled. If only she knew how much.

"No," Jon Jon argued "you said she wouldn't like 'em!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"O.k. guys, that's enough. Go into the living room and play with Em Bear." My aunt said ending the little argument.

They ran yelling at Embry to play with them. I smiled at the thought that soon my daughter will be playing with them.

"So can you think of any names for her? I still can't believe it." My Aunt said looking at my belly. She knew I didn't really want it, but was supportive.

"You aunt D, you're the only family I have left. My mom is dead, my dad isn't here anymore, and my grandparents hate my dad's guts. I know one thing that I love you and can't be without you." I told her while still eating the cookie.

My aunt looked shocked at the sudden outburst. But then she smiled and hugged me. I have gotten better at the whole hugging thing.

"Alright, well back to the names. I was thinking about-"my aunt started but was cut off by Quil.

"Days, am I being a Godfather to a little boy or a little girl?" Quil asked me walking into the kitchen.

"You will be the Godfather to a little girl." I replied smiling. Quil looked excited and rubbed my stomach gently.

Almost everyone was excited for me and was nice. People at school don't know yet and I plan to keep it that way.

There was only about 1 more weeks till graduation for seniors. Poor pack has to go one week after me still.

It makes me feel real bad for Bella who has 4 more weeks 'till graduation. I gasped when I remembered I haven't told Bella yet.

I glanced at the clock and it read 4:24pm. It was Saturday so she should be home. I told everyone where I was going and left.

When I made the drive to her house, I was happy for some reason. Um, must be the pregnant hormones or something.

I walked up to the door and made the motion to knock on the door. Before I could, the door flew open and Bella was in front of me.

"Eeeecckkk!" She yelped and dropped what she was carrying on the floor. I laughed has she tried to calm herself.

"Don't do that to me!" She scolded me breathless. I laughed again at her face: priceless.

After she calmed herself, I noticed her keys in hand. When I asked where she was going she said to the Cullen's.

"Would you like to come with me? I'm sure they won't mind at all." She reassured me. I nodded as she came closer to me she looked at my stomach.

I had a little bit of a baby bump sticking out. I knew I probably looked liked I gained some weight. I wanted to tell her then but, I kept it to myself.

I followed her behind her truck so I could go home when I wanted. The drive wasn't long, maybe about 7 minutes.

But, sooner or later we were at the Cullen's house. I never noticed how big it was. I could only dream of living here.

"I'm not a sugar person." She shrugged

"I'm a freaking sugar princess!" I said with a smirk.

Bella walked with me to the door and just walked inside. I laughed at the irony of it and she gave me a look.

"Don't you have to be invited inside the house of a vampire?" I asked smiling. She smiled and replied,

"You have it mixed; a vampire has to be invited into your house." I smirked.

"Well, don't you know your vampire stuff?" I teased at her.

"I bet you know your werewolf stuff." She countered.

We laughed and walked completely inside the house. It was beautifully decorated and had nice furniture to go with it.

"Bella..." Edward come and gave Bella a kiss on the lips. I looked anywhere but them. Then the whole family came down. Except Carlise.

Esme offered me and Bella some gooey cake. I accepted at the same time Bella declined. I shook my head at her.

I sat down on the conch with Bella and Edward. The whole family seemed to be staring at me. Then it hit me.

"Which one of you is Emmet?" I asked. They all looked at the really buff one. Their faced showed confusion and shock.

"Thanks a ton for what you did. You really helped me out." I spoke gently. He nodded and waved it off. I was about to say something more but Esme brought back a big slice of cake.

"Oooo looks awesome. Thanks a lot." I told her a picked up the fork and took a bite. Bella was looking at my stomach again.

"Bella, relax I'm not getting fat. I'm pregnant." I told her without a smile. She blinked rapidly then stood up.

"Oh, I'm glad for you and Embry! I mean it is Embry's right?" I think she meant it to be a joke. I looked at her tears at the brink of spilling over.

"Can we talk about this later please? I don't want to now." I said in a whisper. The blonde one came up to me and looked sorry, maybe a little bit jelous.

"If there's anything you need, tell me and I will help you." She told me taking my hand. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Do you want to talk outside?" Bella asked me. I shook my head and laughed.

"These are vampires they will still be able to hear." I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and started talking with one of the vampires named Alice.

I don't know how long I stayed there but it was fun. Emmet kept us entertained and they all finally got used to me.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. The ringtone was _Say Hey (I love you) _by Michael Franti. Emmet started to do a little dance to it.

_I say hey I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back from around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see  
the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you _

I answered the phone with a smile. Sierra and Jon picked the song out.

"Hello?" I answered.

"HEY Anny!" I heard Sierra yell. I flinched away from the phone. You could hear the background noise and my aunt yelling at someone.

"Shh, Si, use the inside voice we talked about. Now, what's wrong?" I asked her sweetly.

"Well, Anny, Em is getting worried 'cuz he called Mr. Charlie's house and he said you weren't there."

She continued, "SO, I said that I can find you all by myself and I did!" She giggled. I sighed, knowing that Embry was probably pacing right now.

"O.k. tell Em not to worry. I'm coming home right now. I love you."

"Wuve you too, Anny! Hurry 'cuz Auntie is getting worried and keeps yelling at everyone to be quiet." She giggled and hung up.

I closed my Samsung Propel (Green of course!) and looked around. Everyone pretended to ignore my conversation.

"Alright then, I'm pretty sure you all heard that. I have to go before the wolves descend. Bella would you like to walk me to my car."

"Yeah, I'll come with." She answered jumping up and following me to the door. I thanked everyone and said goodnight.

I walked down the steps of the house. I was in the yard before I remembered.

"Oh, shoot!" I whispered. Then, I remembered Edward was a mind-reader. I thought to myself and hoped for an answer.

_Umm, Edward, could you do me a favor and bring the cake to me? _I thought. I actually felt pretty stupid asking.

Edward came outside with a big smile on his face. He handed the cake over to me and said goodnight again.

Bella looked at me with an amused expression but said nothing. I rolled my eyes and pulled Bella along with me.

When we reached the car, I just decided to blurt it out, again. "Alright, well I'm pregnant with a baby girl and me and Embry are together now. The baby isn't his because I was raped by my ex-boyfriend. He came out of nowhere and I could care less where he is right now."

Bella stood there for a second before hugging me in a tight hug. I semi hugged her back. Hey, I said I was getting better not fully there yet.

"Oh, that is awful! But I'm here for you every step of the way." She rubbed my belly before saying goodnight.

I got in the car and drove home. I was proud that I didn't start crying until I was halfway down the road.

I guess I have made some progess.

* * *

_A/N- Heyyy!! __lol thanks and review! Thanks to limier and icheerforteamedward for Best Reviewer Award _

**OH!!! Guess what I'm co-writing a story!! ****Yaaaa ****Thanks x10 to Shy yet Cheeky who asked me! **

**But well, see, this means I can't be writing as often as I would like. I'm sorry but read both stories please. **

Review and sorry for mistakes (P.S I don't own twilight but Daisy and story line is all mines. Sorry for mistakes!)


	18. Forgive Me

Hey Happy New Year's! This is a present for taking so long to update. Happy readings

* * *

I pulled into the driveway of my house. I turned the car off and try to calm myself and wipe my tears.

After a minute of calming relief, I got out of the car (with the cake) and walked to the door putting on a happy face.

"Hey I'm home!" I yelled through the house.

My aunt was waiting for me in the kitchen with Embry looking worried and impatient. When he saw me he came up and gently gave me a hug.

He pulled back quickly and his face pulled into disgust. I was shocked at his expression.

"Have you been around vampires? Don't you dare lie to me." Embry asked.

"Umm yeah I have, but you have to-"I started but was interrupted by my aunt.

"Anny Rose, I'm going to bed. Tomorrow we have church so I want you up early. Goodnight and the kids are already in bed so no yelling."

With that she walked upstairs and into her room. Embry and I were having a glare match at the moment.

"I thought I told you to stay away from the Cullen's." Embry stated.

"Since when do you control what I can and can't do?" I countered. He glared harder.

"Vampires are dangerous and have no care for anyone!"

"Some are some aren't. The Cullen's aren't!"

"What, now your best friends with them? Don't turn in to Bella!" Embry shouted.

"Excuse me that is my best friend!" I shouted back.

"You sure know how to make good friends! I mean, you made a perfect choice in boys too."

I lowered my voice and skunked visible "What do you mean?"

Embry was shaking with anger and probably not thinking straight when he said, "I mean your prefect ex boyfriend raped you and I get to take care of it for him!"

I took a step away from him in astonishment. He really just said that to me. I wasn't imagining it.

It looked like he just figured out the meaning of his words too. He stopped shaking and took a step closer to me.

"I'm sorry, I don't-"He started but I cut him off with my hand.

"Nope, I heard enough from you tonight. I need to get some rest. "I started up the stairs not looking back at Embry.

"Oh by the way, on the car ride home I was sad and crying, but I knew when I got home you would make me feel better."

"So thanks for making me feel better." I yelled toward the end. Embry flinched at my words.

I ran up the stairs (as fast as a pregnant woman goes) and slammed the door in my room. I folded my arms across my chest.

I stood there fuming with anger. I can't believe him! I walked to my window and looked out. I could see the shadows across the side of the yard.

I closed my curtains to my window. I huffed and got ready for bed. When my head hit the pillow I closed my eyes and hoped for a dreamless sleep.

But, of course, I never get what I want.

* * *

I came in the house and took off my heels immediately. Church was good and long this morning.

"Auntie, why do we have to dress so nice for church?" Jon was asking my aunt. He looked so cute in the clip on tie he was wearing.

Sierra was right behind them with a summer like dress on. I can't wait to dress my little girl. I turned around to hear my aunt's answer.

"We dress nice so God knows we appreciate him enough, I think. Actually, I don't know it's just something you do."

It's difficult when you're pregnant. I had to find something that fit around my baby bump. I was able to fit into a baby doll jade colored shirt but it was a low drop. I put on a white skirt with ½ inch heels.

I noticed that recently my boobs have been, like, huge. It must be a pregnancy thing. I was kinda enjoying it.

It was around 2 and me my aunt were fixing Sunday dinner. It used to a big deal when mom was alive.

"Anny Rose, two things to tell you. One: Don't forget you have no school tomorrow. Two: Embry is at the door for you."

I stood up and tried to make my way away from the door and my aunt but she stopped me. She gave me a look that said go-talk-to-him-now.

I sighed and walked to the front room and stood a couple of feet away from Embry. He was wearing no shirt and Capri's.

"Let me explain. Last night I was worried about you so much and I didn't want you to get hurt. I freaked when I smelt a vamp on you and I'm sorry. Sorry doesn't cover it, actually."

I watched his expressions for a while. I saw sadness completely cover it and nothing else.

I couldn't bear that look on Embry's face. I wanted nothing more than to remove it. I walked up to him and stood on my tippy-toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're forgiven, Embry."

Embry relaxed and gave me a light hug. I think he scared his going to hurt me if he hugs too hard.

"I have to make dinner with my aunt. You're going to stay and try it, okay?" I told him in an It-doesn't-matter-if-you-don't-want-to tone.

"Of course I will." He told me and gave me a salute. I laughed and drugged him in the kitchen.

Tying my shoulder length hair in a pony tail, I worked with my aunt to make Pot Roast for the rest of the day.

* * *

I flopped down on my bed after dinner, already dressed in pajamas. It was long but so worth it in the end.

Embry turned on my fan and lay down next to me. I snuggled up against him and wished him goodnight.

* * *

**EPOV (I know it's rare.) **

Daisy was sleeping in my arms once again. She was wearing the kind of shirt where you can see her baby bump a little.

Her scarred right face was facing me and I stroked it. I can't believe I left her with that forever because of one mess up.

She still looked beautiful to me in every way. I loved her and I couldn't tell her because I don't want a repeat of last time.

I remember exactly my feelings.

----------------------_Flashback_--------------------------

**I walked out the door of Daisy's house, shattering my world behind. **

**I know it would be a while 'till I saw her again, and it hurt so much inside. Looking at the sky I howl in pain. **

**My heart is breaking in two knowing that she doesn't want me. I will make sure I'm always a back-up option. **

**She deserves happiness even if I'm not part of it. **

---------------------End of Flashback----------------------

I know now that she was scared, though I could have protected her. I would always protect her no matter what.

Daisy grabbed my hand and held it in her sleep. My hand was positioned on top of her belly so I could feel the baby.

I wanted to kill the dick who did this to her. Daisy was too young to have a baby and we both knew it.

I wanted her to be happy with my child, not someone else's. She shouldn't have to take care of a child that she wasn't ready to have.

But, no matter what she does, I will love her and be with her. She is my soul mate, my other half, she's my heart.

* * *

**Yaaa! I decided to update! **** Alright well I'll see about giving you the next chapter. **

**Thanks to my R.A people's (Reviewers award) **

**God bless!! **


	19. Warning:Pregnant Woman at Work

Two chapters!

* * *

**DPOV(11 weeks) **

I woke up in the morning freezing. I looked around the room to see that Embry was gone, my fan was on, and I wasn't under the covers.

I got up and turned the fan off in a sluggish movement. As, I went to make my bed, I noticed a note on my pillow.

It read:

_Daisy, _

_Sam wanted me, so I couldn't be there this morning to wake you up. I wanted to let you that Sierra and Jon are awake. Also, I'm going to show you a new member of the pack. He wants to meet everyone. _

_Embry xx _

I smiled and brought the note to my chest. I walked out of my bedroom with a smile. Then I saw another note on the bathroom door.

_Anny Rose, _

_I have work today and am bringing a friend over for dinner. I want the house clean and the kids on their best behavior. Have fun! _

_Xbox _

I looked around upstairs it didn't look that bad up here. Just vacuum and dust here and there, and you're good.

Walking downstairs, I thought about what I could cook for dinner. Probably something simple, yet flavorful.

When ,I reached the end of the stairs Sierra and Jon had crayons, toys, and dress up clothes everywhere. My eyes got wide as I thought about how I have to clean this.

"Guys, what happened?" I shouted. They both looked up at me with shock.

'"Anny, we didn't hear you come down. Sorry, we were playing." Jon said.

"I expect this from Sierra, she's only 4, but Jon you're 6 years old. You should know better." I scolded him.

I went back upstairs and put on a t-shirt that was a little big on me but you could see my baby bump. For pants, I put on gray sweats.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

I was working all around the house. I vacuumed the hallways and bedrooms, made Jon and Sierra wash dishes, and swept the kitchen.

Plus the whole front room was covered in toys and crayons. So guess who had to clean all of it up. Mio, that's who.

"Anny!" Sierra screamed from the kitchen. I dropped the toy I was picking up and walked (Hey, you try cleaning a house then running when you're over 2 months pregnant!) over to where she was.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked her picking her up. She was on the kitchen floor crying her eyes out.

"I fell from the conuter and hurt my knee." She cried. I looked at her knee and saw that it had a little wound.

"Come on I'll go and put some medicine on it and you get to choose a band-aid." I walked out with her on my hip.

I sat her on the washer and reached up for the band-aids in the cabinet. I grabbed the ones with Scooby-doo.

I put the band-aid on her and held her in my arms to calm her down. Right then, the dryer went off.

Sighing, I opened the dryer with Si on my right hip. I put the clothes in a basket and put the basket on my left hip.

This being my luck the doorbell rang at that moment. I yelled a little in frustration.

"Jon go look at the door and see who it is, please. If it's someone you know then open the door." I yelled at Jon.

"Anny, boys are here to see you." Jon told me poking his head in the door. I sighed and walked at of the wash room into the front room.

I was walking a little slow so I didn't trip or anything. When I finally made it to the front room I see four shirtless guys in my house.

It took me a second then I recognized the guys. They were Paul, Quil, someone else, and Embry. I smiled hugely when I saw Embry.

"Hey guys, who's your friend?" I ask them.

"This is," Embry introduced "Brady. Brady this is Daisy, my girlfriend."

I smiled warmly but Brady just looked at me with wide eyes. I looked down at myself to make sure I looked normal.

Then I remembered my face, my belly, and the outfit. I probably looked hideous to him.

I put Sierra down because she stopped crying and put the clothes basket on the floor. Sticking out my hand I tried again.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Brady. I'm Daisy." I spoke sweetly. Again, Brady just started at me.

That's when I really looked at his face. He had similar features to someone I knew. We both just started at each other.

The boys were looking at us with confusion. I ignored them and took a step closer to Brady. He followed my movements.

I finally knew who I was looking at. "Baby? Is that you?!" I asked with shock. The memories came flooding back.

-----------------------------Flashback------------------------------

"_Ro, I have a job for you!" BP yelled at me. _

_I rushed over to where he was. Everyone was watching the whole situation. _

"_Yes sir?" _

"_I want you to watch over my son until his mom comes back." I nodded and l saw a little boy at Bp's feet. _

"_Its okay Brady, Ro will take care of you." Bp said in a very fatherly voice. I smirked at him. He saw and glared at me. _

"_Come on, Brady. Let's go play some games." I told him in a sweet voice. _

_Brady hesitated but came toward me. He had sweet eyes that held nothing but Innocence. _

"_How old are you hon?" I asked him. _

_He held up 10 fingers shyly. I smiled and took his hand. He was only 4 years younger than me._

_I led him away from the gang out into the sunny park._

_------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------------_

"Ro?" He asked back just as shocked. I smiled at him and gave him a huge hug.

"Wow, I can't believe that you're here. I haven't seen you in so long!" I told him while hugging him tightly.

"I know. How is everyone?" He asked.

"Aw, your voice is so deep! Okay, I'm sorry. I can't believe that my baby is all grown up!" I said happily.

Someone from the pack cleared their throat. I looked at them to see confusion all around.

"Oh sorry. I use to baby sit Brady when he was little. He was my boss's son and came around a lot." I told them.

"Wait, Brady didn't you say that your dad ran one of the toughest gangs in L.A.?" Quil asked. Brady nodded.

"So that means Daisy was in a gang." Quil concluded. The entire pack members looked at me with shock.

Brady looked at me too. "You didn't tell them?" He asked.

"It must have slipped my mind. I didn't find it important at the time." I shrugged. Unconsciously, I rubbed my belly.

Brady noticed this. "You're pregnant too?"

"Yeah and you know the father, unfortunately." I told him.

"Uh oh, let me guess. Its Brett, isn't it?" The pack seemed surprised by his guess. I simply nodded.

There was a long silence between us all. I finally noticed that I haven't spoken to Embry at allsince he got here.

I walked up to Embry and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hugging him. He responded back by hugging me.

Once I pulled back I decided to finish cleaning. "Since you guys are here you can help me a little bit."

I put everyone to work cleaning the house. Paul had to pick up the rest of the toys, Quil had to fold the blankets, and Embry and Brady had to help me cook dessert.

I made some red velvet cake with cream cheese icing with the help of Embry and Brady. Brady and I caught up while we were cooking.

"So how's your mom doing? Karen was her name right?" I asked.

"She's fine. We moved away from Dad after the fight between the Saints. How was it?"

"Wow, the Saints were harsh. We fought with them for like 3 weeks straight. We lost a lot of good people." I told him remembering all my friends that died because of it.

"Oh I'm sorry. So, how's Gag? He was so funny." Brady asked.

I told him he passed away too and Brady seemed shocked. Gag used to help me take care of Brady whenever he came by.

"Have you seen your dad lately?" I changed subjects.

"Yeah he came by to see me about 2 months ago."

I was the reason BP came to see his son. When they told me Gag died, is when he came to visit. Why didn't BP tell Brady then?

I looked at the clock and in one hour my aunt's friend was coming over. I knew I had to get the kids ready to go.

"Well, guys, I would love to stay and talk to you but I have to get ready for my aunt's friend."I said dismissively.

I got multiple byes from the pack. I hugged them all and gave Paul a pat on the back. We weren't at hugs yet.

"Brady, I'm going to visit your mom soon." I told him, hugging him one more time.

He left with a smile and told me that he will tell his mom. I waved at the pack and made Embry stay with me.

I turned to Embry. He was holding my hand and looking at me too.

"Listen, I should have told you about the gang thing. I meant to but I just couldn't. I'm sorry." I had a defeated expression.

"It's fine. I know you meant well." Embry said. He looked kind of uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Em?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you know… never mind." He started.

"No, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" He asked quickly.

I was kind of shocked. Then, I laughed my head off. Embry looked even more uncomfortable.

"I'm laughing because... You didn't need to ask! I would have gone with you anyways." I said trying to control my fit of laughter.

Embry laughed and gave me one of his classic hugs.

* * *

My aunt's friend just happened to be a man. I was shocked but put on a mask of happiness.

Aunt D bought some Chinese food for us to eat, so I didn't have to cook. We still ate desert though and they seemed to enjoy it.

We were currently sitting in the front room after eating dinner and dessert. The man that my aunt brought home was a co-worker of hers named Jeffery.

D had us get dressed up and pretty before her 'friend' came over. Si and I were wearing dresses and Jon slacks. My aunt and Jeffery were acting a little too over friendly if you know what I mean.

"So, Jeffery was it? What's the deal with you and my aunt?" I ask after they got finished flirting with each other.

"Anny! Where are your manners?" D said.

"I left them with Embry for the night." I said snidely. I cleaned the house all day for this 'friend' so I want to know what's up.

"Well, Anny-"he started. I interrupted him though.

"My name is Daisy." I corrected.

"Daisy, me and your aunt are thinking about moving in together. But, I don't want to leave my place just yet so we're considering moving to my place." He told me with a smile.

I looked over at my aunt with shock. She looked pale and was looking at her feet. She was considering leaving me to take care of Jon, Sierra, and the baby along the way?

"I feel sick. Jon, Sierra go upstairs, it's past your bed time." I say sharply. I give the little ones a kiss on the check as they head upstairs.

"Anny Rose, I-"D starts. I put my hand up.

Looking her square in the eye I say, "My name is Daisy."

I grab my keys and head out the door to my car. Putting it in drive, I call one person I can always trust.

"Hello?" Someone responds sleepily.

"Bella..."

* * *

**A/N Review Please!! **** Do you want to know something funny? **

**My brother comes to me yesterday and asks "Why do look all dressy?" **

**I say "Today is special." And leave the room. **

**An hour later he comes downstairs and says "Close your eyes." **

**I close them and open to see a pretty looking necklace in my hand. It was a gold chain with a purple star on it. **

**My brother says "Happy Birthday!" **

**I look at him with a duh expression and say "My birthday is 6 days away." **

"**Then why is today special?" He asks **

"**Its New Years." **

"**Oh, well can I have it back?" **

**Then I leave the room without giving it back. Yepp, that's my big brother. **** Lol BYE!!**


	20. Graduation

Thanks for all the reviews! This is going to be a short chapter. Just to warn you. But next to chapters are going to be all about the pregnancy.

* * *

**DPOV (11 weeks) **

I knew that , as I drove back to my house, I would be in so much trouble. But, I needed some time away from my aunt.

Bella seemed worried about me sleeping on the conch, but I convinced her to go back upstairs to sleep. She asked about school and I told her I graduate today.

I got up and left when Bella left for school the next day. It was still pretty early so I stopped by a local coffee shop.

I got me a French Roast latte and sat down on one of the bar stools. I could feel someones eyes on me but didn't turn around.

"Hey." A deep voice said. I turned around to see a man standing next to me. He had light brown hair and very light colored brown eyes. He wasn't that tall maybe an inch or two taller than me and he stood there looking at me.

"I'm Keith. I think I know your aunt." He told me. I snorted, thinking of all the ways he might know my aunt.

"Hun, almost every single man in Forks, knows my aunt." I reply. He laughs and light care free laugh. I smile at him.

"Not like that. I'm what, 15 years younger than her? Naw, I'm kidding." Keith said. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"So seriously, how do know my aunt?" I ask after I'm done laughing.

"Well, she and Jeffery are dating and I'm Jeffery's adopted son. " I was shocked that Jeffery had a son.

"Oh, that's interesting. Do you know anything about him and her moving in together?" I ask.

"From what hear, He wants her to move in with him. But she doesn't because then everyone in her house would move with her. But, hey, I haven't caught your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Daisy Ann Smith. You can call me whatever you want to though."

"Wow, that name's a mouthful, a very pretty name for a pretty lady." Keith says sweetly.

I laugh to hide my discomfort, "So, do you go to school in Forks?" I ask to change the subject.

"No, I'm in college right now. I go to the University of Seattle up the street."

"I wish I could go to college. I probably won't because of the baby along the way." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Oh, well, congrats."

"I guess. Anyways I should be going." I started to get up but stopped and stumbled when the baby kicked.

Keith ran to side and held my waist. "Are you o.k.? The baby isn't coming is it?"

Laughing I said, "No, it usually comes around nine months, not 3."

Keith laughed too. "Alright. Hey, give me a call sometime; I could help with the whole college situation."

I smiled and took the card he was offering. With a good bye I left the coffee shop with coffee in hand.

* * *

I came home to find my aunt standing in the kitchen. The whole house seemed quiet except her shaky breaths.

"Aunt D?" I ask breaking the silence in the house.

My aunt's head snapped up at my voice. She looked relieved that I was in one piece.

"Aww, baby, are you okay?" She asked rushing up toward me. She went in circles around me to check for injuries.

"I'm fine, I promise. I want to say I'm sorry."

"No, I should have told you myself. Jeff wants me to move but we're a family and his house isn't big enough for all of us."

I hugged her when she said that. It was all I wanted to hear.

"You promise you won't leave me?" I ask in a small voice.

"Not until God calls me up to heaven. Now, go get ready to graduate." My aunt replies.

And with that, I went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

I was standing inside the school's gym with my classmates around me. I had on an ugly blue robe on top of my black long sleeved dress.

It was graduation time in La Push. I was in the very back of the line of S's. Most of the pack came to see me.

"Daisy Ann Smith." The principle called. When I walked out to receive the diploma, the pack yelled. I smiled and rolled my eyes at them.

Seeing how small the school was, there were only about 5 kids after me. Some girl made a speech about how we made it together and stuff.

Then, we all threw our hats up in the sky. I finally graduated at of high school. Bianca said I couldn't, Brett said I couldn't, but I did it.

The graduating class all ran to see our families and friends. I simply walked to where the pack was standing.

"Anny!" Jon and Sierra shouted. I hugged them both and walked over to where the pack was.

Sam and Emily congratulated me so did Jared, Paul, Jacob, Seth, Brady, and Quil. I gave them all hugs back. (Except Paul)

I looked around and didn't see Embry there. The pack said he was here earlier. My aunt and Jeffery came out of the crowd hand and hand.

"Anny, I can't believe that you're all grown up." D looked as though she was going to start to cry.

I gave her a hug and glared at Jeffery from behind D's back. He looked surprised by the gesture. As if, he didn't do anything.

"Hey Daisy!" I heard from the side of Jeffery. I pulled back from my aunt to see Keith standing beside Jeff-boy.

"Hey Keith!" I said hugging him. He seemed surprised and so did I. Being pregnant seem to do some weird stuff.

My aunt looked shocked that I hugged Keith and I explained how we met. She seemed a little worried about something.

"We should be going. We still have some work to do." Sam said. I thanked them for coming to see me.

So the pack left with Emily. I watched them go thinking that Embry would magically appear when they leave. I had no such luck.

My aunt told me she and the kids were going back to Jeffery's place for a little bit. D asked if I wanted to come.

I looked at Keith, "Are you going to be there?"

"Seeing as I live there, yeah I will." He said sarcastically. I laughed at him and he smiled.

"Daisy can ride in Keith's car." Jeffery suggested. I glared at him quickly. My aunt looked like she wanted to protest.

I looked behind me once to see if Embry was coming. All I saw was trees and people talking to each other outside.

I sighed and stepped in the car. Keith looked at me but didn't say anything. He started up the car and his hand went to the control shift.

"Daisy!" I hear for outside. My head snaps up to where the voice is from. I see Embry standing in the middle of the school yard.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Keith asks. I nod and tell Keith good bye. He waved at me and I exited the car.

I walked up to Embry with my hands on my hips. Embry had his hands behind his back.

"You're late. What is your excuse?" I ask him.

"I bought you these, with my own money. It's not much but," He said handing some flowers. I knew he couldn't afford a lot of things.

They were yellow roses with one daisy in the middle. The roses were real but the daisy was fake.

"When the daisy dies, is when we won't be together anymore." Embry said with a smile. At first I got worried.

Then, I figured out that fake flowers don't die. Oh. That makes more sense.

I smiled and gave him a hug. Whispering in his ear, I said, "I love you."

Embry picked me up and spun me around. "I love you more."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! **** I know my brother is so weird sometimes. Lol **


	21. Preggers Part 1

Okay, I'm going to write this the way it goes. I'm planning on 2 chapters but we'll see.

* * *

DPOV (3 months pregnant)

I was lying down on the sofa with Embry next to me. My head was currently resting on his lap with my feet dangling off the arm of the sofa.

Embry was flipping through channels on our TV. He kept going over the sports, deciding which game to watch.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I tell Embry. He nods and watches me get up. I slowly stretch and walk over to the bathroom.

After taking care of business, I washed my hands, looking anywhere but the mirror. I used to love looking at myself in the full length mirror. Now, I can't stand it.

I sighed when I thought of the stupidity of this. I knew that I would have to look at myself eventually. Why not start now?

I looked at my full reflection for the first time since I got pregnant. My face was tired looking and had little color in it. My black hair looked like it had a permanent place in a bun. And my swollen belly held a child of someone who destroyed my life.

I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes. I thought I was mostly over the fact that I was raped. But, I guess, it's not something you get over.

I hated Brett for doing this to me. I hated myself for doing this to Embry. I hated Embry for staying by me. He could just leave and not have to deal with this baby drama.

My tears were turning into sobs at all my negative thoughts. I knew sooner or later Embry was going to come in here because I was crying.

I put a hand over my mouth and slid down to the floor of the bathroom. My tears were staining my face and running down onto my shirt.

"Daisy? Are you okay?" Embry asked. I heard him right on the door. His beautiful face probably turned into worried lines.

I didn't have the energy to answer back. My words were drowned in sobs and tears. Instead, I made this attractive, (Note sarcasm) gurgling type noise.

"Daisy?!" Alarm was clear in his voice, "I'm coming in right now. Take a step back from the door."

The door to the bathroom flew open. I was luckily across the bathroom so I didn't get hit.

Embry took in my sad expression, my makeup probably a mess, and me lying on the floor. He walked over to me and squatted down to my level.

He didn't say a word. He just rubbed away my running mascara and stroked my hair. I looked into his eyes, the only thing that gives me comfort.

I thought about how Embry was there for me. He held me when I cried, he calmed me when I was mad, and he always made me happy.

Ever since Brett raped me, I haven't kissed Embry. I mean, a couple times on the cheek don't count. Embry hasn't said a word though.

Out of nowhere I put my hand his cheek and brought his face close to mine. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

Embry seemed surprised at that. At first, he didn't respond. When he did he put both of his hands on my cheeks.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. His lips were soft against mine and I was engulfed with his scent of the woods.

We kissed for I don't know how long, moving our lips with each other. Finally, I pulled my lips back to breath.

We were both breathing deeply and looking at each other. Embry's face was lit up in that ridiculous smile of his.

"You know Prom is today." I told Embry breaking the silence that came over us.

"Let's just stay home." He told me with a smirk. I smiled and let him take me back into the living room.

-------------------------------------------------------4 months pregnant---------------------------------------------------------

Today we went to the doctor for a checkup. Embry, my Aunt D, and I went in perfectly fine. We came out with me bawling my eyes out.

Doctor Walker (who is still flirting with my boyfriend I might add.) told me about the side effects I might be feeling.

I do have enhanced smell. I smelt bacon from outside while I was upstairs in my room. It's really weird but cool at the same time.

Also, I have some serious headaches. More than when I was first beginning. Then we started talking about the baby.

She was telling me about how my baby is developing. It apparently has already developed its ovaries and has eggs already. She said,

"Now you're on the road to being a grandma!"She was all smiling and everything. I started crying then.

--------------------------------------------------------------5 months ---------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh, now you can see the freaking stretch marks all over me! I can't believe that Embry doesn't mind at all.

I seriously wonder about that boy.

But my aunt and I went shopping for a nursery. We made Sierra come with us, for a third opinion.

We picked up a lot of clothes for her and the baby. She is going to be a girlie girl for sure. We have a lot of pinks and bright yellows.

When we went to pick out paint colors for her room, I fell in love with a light pink. After begging my aunt to buy it, we bought black furniture for the nursery.

Later on the month, I forced Keith and Embry to paint the nursery for me. Keith and I have bounded a lot when Embry was at school.

He's helping me get my college degree. Of course, it's online. There's something Embry doesn't like about him though.

Embry started going back to finish his junior year in high school later last month. I missed him taking care of me and everything.

One day Sierra and Jon were at school and my aunt was at work. I finished all my homework for online collage, so I was bored.

I was on the sofa watching the Notebook again. (This is never healthy.) I've seen this movie way to many times.

My phone went off right as the credits came on. I looked at the caller i.d and answered.

"Hey Keith!" I answered.

"Hey, what's up, Daisy Days?"

"Keeping trying for the nickname, Keith." I said laughing.

"I will. So what are you doing?"

"Nothing just finished watching the Notebook."

"Again? Isn't this like the twelvth time?"

I smiled "Nope, this is the 5th time actually."

I could hear Keith chuckling on the other line.

"Do want to do something?" I asked him.

"Sure."

"Okay good. Pick me up at my aunt's house ." I told him.

Laughing he agreed. After saying goodbyes, we hung up on each other.

I wrote a note for my aunt telling her I was with Keith. Since Keith only lived about 5 minutes away, he was here in a couple seconds.

I grabbed my purse and a light jacket and power-walked to the car. Keith met me out side and opened the door of the car.

I love Keith's car. It's a red 4 door Porsche with black interior. He always has those air fresheners that make it smell like pine.

As I get in I rub my hand on the inside. "Have I ever told you I love your car?" I ask Keith.

Keith starts it up and looks at me. "Every time you get inside the car."

He took off toward the mall in Port Angeles with me laughing.

-----Same day----

I dragged Keith with me to the food court. We spent about an hour and thirty minutes here so far and I have 4 bags from 2 stores.

"How much longer?" Keith groaned. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist to pull him faster.

"Were going to take a break soon, you big baby." I told him smirking.

I let go of his wrist and slowed down to where we were walking side by side. Keith started talking about music and I listened.

I was just about to argue my case about rock being the worst kind of music, when my baby threw a big kick.

I stopped walking and looked at my stomach. Keith stopped too and his eyes widened.

"Is the baby coming?" He asked with fear.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Then, I grabbed his hand and put it to where the baby was kicking me.

Keith face looked amazed and broke out in a huge grin.

People passing by gave us weird looks which I ignored. One lady stopped and smiled at us.

"Aww, what a cute couple." The lady said and kept walking. I couldn't help the light blush that came over my cheeks.

I took Keith's hand of my stomach when the baby stopped.

"Let's go get some food." I told him with a smile.

As we walked, I couldn't help but worry about that look that came across Keith's face when I grabbed his hand.

* * *

**A/n Thanks for reviews and alerts! Sorry it took a while I will try to update again later this week. One more chapter then the birth!!! **** Yaa!! **

**Thanks to my Best Reviewer Award people:**

**Icheerforteamedward **

**AND **

**Lilmaher **


	22. Preggers Part 2

Thanks for all the reviews!! Oh, I had two anonymous reviews that I wanted to reply to but couldn't so I will now.

**Fallon, **

**I thought about that. Then, I thought "What else could she do?" I just couldn't do adoption since I know the feeling of that. So I just made her keep it. **

**Love, **

**Dingo727 **

**Aarie, **

**Thanks so much! You should totally put your stories up. I would love to read them. I'm not telling about Keith. But maybe… *cough cough* There aren't many chapters left. Just this one and two more maybe, so about 3. Thank you so much. I love the compliments. **

**Btw, I love your name! It's so cool to write! I might even use it in this story. **

**Love, **

**Dingo727 **

Alright to the story!!

* * *

6months Pregnant

The months feel like they are blending together. I was over halfway through my pregnancy now. So my emotions were kind of off.

You could tell that I was definitely off my rocker when Embry told me something big.

"Hey, Days." Embry said standing in my front door. I just opened the door for him and he was standing there, shirtless as usual.

"Hey, come in. Why are you standing in the door?" I asked with a smile. Embry fiddled with his pants not looking at me.

"Umm, I thought you would want to know that Jacob got hurt earlier today." Embry told me quietly.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? Is he okay?" I asked worried.

"Do you want to see him?" Embry asked avoiding my questions. I nodded and grabbed my purse.

"Aunt D! I'll be back." I yelled in the house. I didn't stay to hear her reply. I walked outside with Embry hand in hand.

I got in a bid black truck that I didn't recognize. Embry told me it was Sam's and that's where were going.

We reached Sam's house quickly since I lived about a 2 miles away. Embry rushed to my side of car to help me out.

We walked in the house hand in hand. When we entered ,attention was on us for a moment before it returned to the front room.

I walked in the room with Embry following close behind. I saw Jacob laying on a stretcher type thing and Carlise working on him.

Sam and Emily were watching from a distance and the rest of the pack was watching Carlise. Just then, Jacob burst out with a cuss word.

"Jacob Black! I do NOT want to hear you say that ever again while I'm around!" I shouted at him. Everyone in the whole room looked at me with shock.

"Hello Daisy, how are you?" Carlise asked me.

I shrugged. "Normal." I answered simply.

Everyone in the whole room looked between me and Carlise. I rolled my eyes and ignored them.

"What happened to Jake?" I asked Sam.

"He got attacked by some-" then stop and looked behind me with a confused expression. I looked behind me too to see Embry looking anywhere but me.

"You didn't tell her?" Sam asked.

"Tell who, what?" I asked.

"I didn't want her to be worried." Embry said completely ignoring me.

"Well, might want to tell her soon before-"Sam started but was interrupted by Jacob's scream.

"I HATE THOSE (Swear word of your choice) NEW BORN VAMPS! WHY DID I AGREE TO FIGHT A GROUP OF THOSE WORTHLESS BLOODSUCKERS?!" Jacob yelled.

My mouth dropped at what Jake just shouted. Then, I was pissed. I turned around and faced Embry.

Embry looked guilty around the room. I glared at him and took slow sure steps.

"Please tell me that Jake is a little lonely, so he's not thinking straight." I told Embry.

Embry looked at me with guilt and sadness. "I didn't think it was important."

"You didn't think that it was important to tell me that you're going to be fighting vampires?!" I shouted.

Embry nodded his meekly. My footsteps lead me to be right in Embry's face. I blame hormones or may be adrenaline, but I slapped him hard against the face.

My hand hurt like heck, but I ignored it. Embry looked like he felt it emotionally more than he did physically.

I could feel some slight tears running down my cheeks as I said, "Take me home."

Embry nodded and reached for my hand. I ignored him and gave Jake a peck on the forehead before walking out with Embry following behind me.

I let Embry help me in the car but didn't talk to him on the way back. When he pulled up in the drive-way, he stopped and looked at me.

"Why?" was all I whispered. I felt hurt and betrayed that he didn't tell me something this big.

"I didn't want you to get worried or stressed. I know it's not good for you."

I looked at his big brown eyes for a long time. I could see that he was telling the truth. I knew that he wouldn't lie to me about this.

"So you won't keep something big like that from me again will you?" I asked quietly.

"Only to protect you." I could tell he was avoiding the question. I glared at him and opened the door to get out of the car.

Now seeing how I was 6 months pregnant, getting out of a truck isn't easy. I tried to take it one step at a time.

Embry came to my side of the truck and helped me out for the third time today. I accepted only because I knew I was going to fall otherwise.

He walked me to the door and I opened and went in without a word. I closed the door before he could ask to come in.

Leaning against the door, I thought about his face when I closed the door. If something did happen, I would always remember that face.

That's really what this is all about. The fact of him leaving me and never coming back. I already lost my mom. I couldn't handle losing Embry too.

I opened the door to see Embry sitting in his car, not turning it on yet. I walked out onto the porch where he can see me.

When he did notice me, he looked hopefully at me. I walked out onto the driveway looking down so I could watch my feet.

"Daisy?" Embry asked. I snapped my head up. Dang! I can't get over the speed of him.

I looked at his eyes for a long moment. Then, I wrapped my tiny arms around his waist, pressing my face into his chest.

"Sorry, Em." I mumbled into his chest. Embry stroked my hair like always and placed his cheek on the top of my head.

"I was scared that something bad would happen to you. I didn't want to lose you like I lost my mom." I told tears almost spilling over. I continued,

"Everyone ends up leaving. My mom, my dad, my aunt, Brett they all left. I'm just tired of it. I don't what I would do if-"I couldn't finish, my tears were spilling over.

"I promise that I won't leave you like they did. I love you more than anything else in the world." Embry spoke with no hesitation. That's what I loved about him.

"I love you so much, Embry Call." I looked up at his big eyes. I could see light dancing in his eye when I say love.

"I love you much, more." Embry said with a smile gracing his lips. He kissed me once on the cheek where my scar was and then kissed me firmly on lips.

I was in love deep.

* * *

**(7 months) **

Since the little argument I had with Embry, are relationship was stronger. I finally, told Embry about my mom and Step-witch and my dad. He told me he loved me all the same.

One day this month, I was telling Embry something when the baby kicked-again. I bent over a little.

"Embry!" I looked up at him and he rushed closer to me. I took his hand, just like I did with Keith, and pressed it against my tummy.

"Wow, is the first time she's kicked?" Embry asked excited. He looked like a kid a Christmas morning.

"Nope, the like tenth time actually." I replied looking at my stomach with wonder.

"Oh, has anyone else felt it?" He asked. I could sense a little disappointment in his voice.

"My aunt, Jon Jon, Si, and … oh Keith was the first one to feel it." I told him smiling. Embry face fell and he dropped his hand.

I looked at him with question. He looked sad all of the sudden.

"Keith felt her kick first?" Embry asked in a small voice. I nodded confused. Then, it hit me. Embry wanted to feel her kick my stomach first.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist placing my face on his bare chest. I looked up at him with a smile.

"I expect you to be there for your children. Not Brett's. So I'll let it pass for now, but next time you're going to be here for everything that happens."

Embry's face brightened. "Next time?" he asked.

I laughed and went back to the dishes. "Don't get too happy."

Embry's booming laughed joined in with mine. He stayed and helped me with dishes for a little bit until Sam called to make him check something.

"Come back when you're done." I yelled after him. He nodded and took off through my back door.

I went to the dishes once again. Not even 10 minutes later I heard the front doorbell ring.

Thinking it was Embry I yelled, "Come in, it's unlocked!"

I had my back turn away from the front of the house. I didn't hear Embry greet me like usual.

"Daisy?" I turn around from the dishes. It didn't sound like Embry's voice

I turned around and dropped the plate I was holding. The plate broke into some pieces. Since I was barefoot, it scratched my feet. That was irreverent.

In front of me about maybe 5 feet away was someone I despised. Someone I loved, but learned to hate.

"Brett?" I choked.

He nodded and watched me carefully. I took a step away from him so my back was pressed against the cold hard sink.

"What do you want?" I growled at him. Brett looked sad and glanced at his feet.

"I understand your upset but-"He started.

"Upset? You think I'm upset?! After you beat me for over 2 years, then take away one thing I didn't lose, you think upset covers it!?" I yelled at him.

"I mean honestly! To think I could-"I was still yelling at him. Brett cut me off.

"Listen to me!!" Brett yelled over me. I stopped talking.

"Now, I talk. I'm sorry. No, sorry doesn't cover it. You deserve so much more. But, I did manage to scrap this up. I know babies are expensive so I wanted to help." Brett told him handing me a wad of cash.

I was shocked that he knew about the baby already. I looked down at my stomach and you could see that I was pregnant.

"You knew? How long?" I asked in a small voice.

"About 5 months ago when I came to apologize I saw a guy putting a hand on your stomach and I pieced it together. I've been working my butt off ever since. Yes, I worked for it, didn't steal."

"All I'm asking is for forgiveness. I want to help and be there. For our child and for you." I raised my eyebrows and he backtracked. "Finically, of course."

I kept looking at the big wad of cash sitting on the counter. The baby does cost a lot of money and my aunt only has so much…

Brett took a step closer to me and I picked up a clean knife from the dishes I just did. He put his hands up in a national surrender sign.

"Don't make me get this knife dirty with your blood. I want you out." I told him, my voice shaky.

"I just want forgiveness."

"You want forgiveness… get religion." I told him gaining some of my voice back.** (Famous Quote. Guess from where. **** Sorry had to say it.) **

In Brett's eyes I saw a single tear run down his face. I was shocked. Out of the 2 years I dated him I never seen him cry.

"I just want an update on the baby and pictures and stuff." Brett said firmly. I looked at him and noticed changes.

He seemed to carry himself different. He didn't look mad he had a calm face. I knew right then, that I didn't want her growing up without knowing her birth-father.

"I still hate you. However, you have a point. I'm not doing what your dad did to you. She deserves better. I will text you or call you when the baby's born. You get to see her once a month afterward and you have to be approved by my boyfriend." I told him a smirk. I did this to test his patience. Normal Brett will have a fit.

But, Brett stayed calm he nodded and didn't argue. I kept the knife tight in my grip, for safety.

"If that's what you want." Brett replied.

"I still hate you for this and don't think I'm suddenly in love again with you." I warned. Brett nodded.

"I know. I'll leave now." Brett turned around on his heels and I didn't move until I heard the front door close.

I dropped the knife and walked over to the conch in a haze. I sat down trying to clear my head.

I heard the back-door open and I didn't look up. I knew who it was this time. I didn't move when I heard his concerned questions on the plate and knife in the kitchen.

I just hugged his waist when he came and sat by me and stayed there where I belonged. Sometimes I don't understand myself. **(A/n another quote. But from where? Lol) **

* * *

**A/n – HEYY!! Okay sorry it took a long time but guess what! It was my birthday this month! So I'm a year wiser. Lol Bull. **

**Hey, I have a new story coming out. I don't know a title but it's a Seth/OC fic. Oh plus, I have one other story out and ready! It's a Maximum Ride story. I'm telling Max Ride is the BOMB!!! **** Lol Thanks and REVIEW!!! **

**God Bless! **


	23. SURPRISE! Good or Bad?

Thanks for the reviews!! I have a sad story this is going to be a short chapter and only 2 chapters left in the story.

Since I'm nearing the end, any questions should be asked now or forever hold your peace. Lol

Two things:

1 Read my story **We Both Lost**. It is a Maximum Ride fanfiction.

2 Check out the story **Esme's Story by Esme Mom Cullen. **It is really good and make sure you tell her sent ya! Lol jk.

Onward with the story!

* * *

**8 months **

I have one more month to go then I won't wobble when I walk. I'm excited, scared, and angry for the baby.

Excited because I get to be a mother. I hope I'm as good as my mother was to me.

Scared because I'm going to be a mother. What if, I make her mad or something then she hates me for the rest of my life? Embry said that's impossible but he's a guy what does he know.

But the feeling that's the strongest in me is anger. I feel awful for it, but can you blame me?

My childhood is ruined and I can't get it back. I was in a gang since I was 12 and then I got pregnant so I never did normal things.

I really wished that this was some dream that would just go away and not come back. But I knew it wasn't.

Nights when Embry wasn't there, I often cried myself to sleep. It took me a while to figure out that I wasn't ready for a child. I am still a child myself.

I ignored the feeling usually but when no one was around I cried a lot. I think my aunt knew but didn't say anything.

Today my aunt and I went shopping again for the baby, since I didn't have a baby shower. I didn't tell her about the monthly payments from Brett. No one knew about that.

We arrived home from shopping to find a car in the drive way. Sierra went to play with her friends today and Jon was at Basketball practice.

"Who is that?" I asked my aunt as she parked the car. My aunt shrugged and looked as confused as I felt.

I stepped out of the car slowly taking each step with care. While I was doing that, my aunt walked up to the car. Whoever was in it made her gasp.

I walked over to the window of the car to see who it was. The night air made a chill go down my back. Or maybe it was who was in the car.

Inside the car were my dad, Bianca, Barry, and a small infant.

"Ugh, and to think my life was going so good." I mumbled. I turned away from them and started walking into my house.

Opening the front door, I stomped in the house and into the kitchen. But, I wasn't alone.

"Hey Daisy!" Greeted Quil. I sighed and waved looking around the kitchen. Quil was alone and raiding my fridge.

"Where's Embry? And why are you near my fridge?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I was hungry." Quil answered simply. I rolled my eyes and walked over and popped him outside his head.

"Ow!"

"Please, you know you didn't feel it."

Quil shrugged and replied, "True, very true."

Laughing I walked into the living room to sit down. I saw that Bianca and friends were already there.

My aunt didn't seem too peeved so I wondered why they came. My dad glanced at Bianca and she sighed and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you for so long. I should have respected the fact that you were Devin's daughter. "She sounded robotic and this wasn't sincere.

I nodded and looked at the baby in her arms. It was wrapped in blue clothing and blankets so I'm guessing it's a boy.

My dad walked over to me and looked like he was about to say something when his eyes got wide.

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?" He shouted. I rolled my eyes. I knew the shirt I was wearing made it obvious that I was.

"Nope, I swallowed a pumpkin seed." I said sarcastically. My dad was practically hyper-ventilating while Bianca looked amused.

"Cough slut cough" Bianca did under her breath. I rolled my eyes about to make a sarcastic comment when dad said,

"Don't talk to my daughter like that." Dad ordered.

It was about time he stood up for me. I didn't think he had it in him. My aunt seemed surprised too.

"What are you going to name it?" Bianca asked. I glared at her before answering.

"I'm going to name HER …. I don't know. What's his name?" I asked to anyone who would answer.

"This is Devin Jr. Or DJ. I think you should name her Analisa Marie after your mother." I smiled at Devin. That was the best idea I think he's ever had.

I yawned loudly. My aunt explained that we just came back from shopping so I'm tired. I nodded at them all and headed for the stairs.

"We're moving near here. I thought you should know that." Devin told me. I turned around to look at him. He continued.

"We're moving to Forks so we'll only be about 15 minutes away."

"Have a good night." I told him.

I laid in bed thinking about everything. I knew Bella was expecting and I was a little jealous. I wanted to have my baby first.

I ignored that thought and fell asleep rubbing my stomach.

* * *

**9months (5 days past due date) **

I watched the sun rise from where I was in my bed. I could barley sleep. There we're two things that were huge in my life.

1 Embry and the rest of the pack were facing the most powerful vampires today.

2 I'm five days past my due date

I clutched Embry's hand, which was on my stomach, tighter thinking of both. My stomach just clenched but I didn't think it was from the thoughts in my head.

"Daisy, I have to go." Embry said from the side of my bed. I rolled over as much as I could to see him looking at me intently.

I nodded my head and tried to hoist myself up. Embry just picked me up with ease and carried me downstairs.

Embry put me down near the kitchen. When I was sat on my feet a sharp pain was in my stomach made me cringe.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked concerned. I smiled and lied through my teeth.

"I'm fine."

I hugged Embry tight. He returned the hug and stroked my hair. I could feel a catch in my throat and tears about to spill over.

"I love you and I'll be back soon." Embry assured me.

"You better come back. I love you too." I told him. I gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I love you." Was the last thing I told him as he walked out the door. I watched him until he went behind the woods in front of my house.

I walked over to the kitchen phone. My aunt was at work while the kids were at daycare. I gripped the counter tightly has more tears feel from my eyes.

"Hello?"

"Emily?" My breaths were ragged and uneven.

"Daisy honey. You should come over here. All the imprints are with me. I mean, there is Kim, Rachel, and Meghan."

I took several deep breaths. "Meghan?"

"Yes, Seth's imprint. Are you okay, you don't sound too good?"

"No, I'm not okay."

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I need you to pick me up. I'm going into labor." Was all I could mange before another contraction came and I dropped the phone out of pain.

* * *

A/n REVIEW!!


	24. Giving Birth

Alrightie! This is one of the very last chapters. *awww* I know your all sad to see me go. Lol I have 101 reviews!! yaa me! lol

P.S Check out the baby's nursery on my profile.

* * *

I writhed in pain as another contraction came. Meghan, on my right side, decided not to hold my hand after the first two.

I was currently in the backseat of my car, with Kim and Meghan sitting on the sides of me.

Rachel was in the passenger seat with Emily driving. Out of all of us, Emily was calmest.

"Take deep breaths Hun, we'll be there in a couple of minutes. Kim make sure takes deep breaths. Meg, time the difference of the contractions." Emily told us all from the driver seat.

Rachel was telling Emily which way to go which distracted her for a minute.

I took deep breaths like I was supposed to and it semi- helped.

Once, one contraction was over I looked over at Meghan. I realized that I recognized her from high school.

I found myself envying her at the moment. She had pretty dark brown hair with a light tan. There she was looking beautiful while I'm over here going into labor.

"Hi, I'm Daisy. Embry's imprint." I say conversationally. She looks shocked that I spoke to her.

"Hi. I'm with Seth." Was all she said. Either she was shy or she was dramatized about watching someone give birth. I shrugged and looked over at Kim.

Kim was pretty too. Jared described her to me perfectly so I wasn't surprised when I saw her. She also had brown hair that was way past her shoulders.

"We're here!" Emily shouted getting out of the car. I braced myself as the girls tried to drag me out of the car.

Finally, they managed to get me into the entrance of the hospital. We all walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Hello, my friend here is about to be in labor. The contractions are about 6 minutes apart every hour. I've only timed 2 hours though." Emily spoke formally. I could hear the undercurrent of concern though.

"Oh my! We need to get her to the maternity section quickly. She could have her baby in hours. Now, who's your doctor?" The receptionist asked already on the phone for a doctor.

Every eye was on me for an answer. I took a deep breath and said, "Doctor Walker."

The group all seemed to take action, while I just watched. I locked hands with Meghan freezing her in place.

I don't know why, but I seemed to like Meghan. She looked like had a strong head on her shoulders.

I only focused on the fact that I was going to be a mother in hours; I didn't bother to pay attention to anything else.

I heard my name from a far distance I couldn't quite grasp it yet. After a few seconds, I came back from whatever daze I was in.

I looked up to see the worried faces around. I rolled my eyes as I saw Doctor Walker looking around the room.

I took a deep breath and managed to growl out, "Embry's not here. He's at work this afternoon."

Doctor Walker looked embarrassed that she been caught and ignored my comment. She asked me how I was feeling and I looked at her with a 'duh' expression.

"Well, let's see. My back is hurting, I have to pee, and a freaking baby is about to pop out of my-"I started yelling. Luckily, Kim cut in before I could finish.

"She feels like crap." Kim summarized. I smiled at her which she shyly returned.

It was then that I noticed where I was. I was lying in a hospital bed made for giving birth. I don't what it's called.

There was a tiny conch in the corner of the room and two chairs at each side of the bed. The room was honestly really boring.

The doctor said she would be back in a couple of minutes to give me some morphine. I almost cried tears of joy to know that I wouldn't have to endure this pain much longer.

When the doctor left, it was slightly awkward between us all.

"I'm sorry I dragged you all here. Thanks so much for getting me here." I spoke to break the silence.

They all reassured me that it is fine. I smiled at them all. I felt bad though knowing that I haven't came out of the house much to see any of them.

"Do you think Embry will be here in time?" I couldn't help but ask. They all looked worried for their own werewolf.

"I don't know. I'm sure their fine though." Emily reassured us all.

Rachel made a side comment that got us all started on the topic of our imprints. I listened to their stories of different memories with each werewolf.

I couldn't help but feel left out. Embry and I didn't have memories. We never been on a date, we didn't have a romantic first kiss, and things were just different for us.

I put on the fake smile which I have become so good at on, as they told different stories.

It was then that I realized something I promised. After Kim finished her story about meeting Jared's mom I interrupted.

"Does anyone have a cell-phone that I can borrow?"

"Sure!" Rachel dug around in her purse until she pulled at a yellow cell phone.

I gently took it from her and dialed a number that I knew by heart. I heard it ring and ring until a voice came on the other end.

"What?"

"Brett?" I asked quietly.

I heard shuffling around on the other end. Like someone dropped the phone.

"Daisy? Are you okay?" Brett asked. I still couldn't seem to grasp the fact the he has changed. I could hear it in his voice, no disguising it.

"I'm fine."

"Listen, I'm glad you called. I've been going to church and listen to what preachers have to say and your right. I want to apologize for what I did. I'll understand if you don't accept it though. I just need to make sure I don't have that on my soul when I go to heaven."

I was completely shocked. I never expected those words to come out of his mouth. He was so different but I just wasn't ready yet.

"Only time will tell. But, I called because I'm going in labor right now. I told you I would tell you."

"Oh. Do you want me to drive up?" He sounded excited. Well, buddy you don't have to actually give birth.

"No I have some friends with me to keep me company… Thanks though." I was hesitant with my words.

"Thank you for calling. Can you tell me when the baby is born?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Okay, I'm praying for you." Brett told me.

"…Thanks…" He is sooo different.

"Bye."

I hung up. I took deep breaths because another contraction was already happening.

The doctor came in with morphine in her hand. I sat up for her to stick it in my back. Everyone laughed at my joy for the morphine.

I lay down and talked with Meghan and Kim for a while because Emily and Rachel left the room. They were really nice. After, the baby's born I plan to hang out with them.

I looked at the time and saw it was exactly 1:40. Seeing how it was New Year's Eve, my daughter could be the first baby of the year.

I didn't know if I could hold on that long though. I watched the clock and by 3 o'clock the doctor was telling me to push.

Now, I'm sure that you all have seen movies about someone giving birth. Imagine that x5. It was painful as heck.

Luckily, I have been through a LOT of pain. So I didn't cry to hard. But after this, nothing can compare.

There were my friends on the sides of me giving me encouraging words. I couldn't respond to them, simply continue to lay there and let tears fall.

My aunt was in the room to. She used one of her sick days to take of work for the rest of the day. Sierra and Jon were waiting outside with Jeffery.

"Come on this it. Last push then you'll get to hold your daughter." Doctor Walker encouraged me. I took a deep breath for strength and did as I was told.

I heard the loudest cry ever. It quieted the whole room for a moment.

"Congratula- oh my gosh." The doctor said. I couldn't get up just yet but my aunt voiced my worries.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Her eyes…"

The doctor's cleaned her up and put a tiny diaper on her. She handed her to my aunt with wonder. My aunt gasped when she received the baby.

Rachel, Kim, and Emily gathered around my aunt and had the same reaction. I was very annoyed by now.

"If someone doesn't give me my baby-"I threatened. My aunt handed me my baby and I finally noticed what everyone was talking about.

I didn't gasp, I didn't speak, and I didn't make a sound. In front of me was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

My little girl had the perfect complexion. Her skin color was a caramel brown with dark brown freckles sprinkled across her tiny little face. Her small nose had what looked like a birth mark on it.

What I'm guessing made them all gasp is her eyes. They looked perfect to me. It looked exactly mine but with hints of a hazel brown in them.

"What are you going to name her?" Kim asked. I didn't look up from my daughter. She stopped crying and looked me in my eye too.

"Analisa. Analisa Marie Smith is her name. It's perfect for her."

I looked up at my friends and my aunt to see them all smiling at me. I looked back at the precious little angel looking back at me.

The doctors left to take record of my baby. I thanked them all and they smiled and congratulated me.

Everyone in the room was quiet for a moment, taking all that has happened in.

Out of nowhere, the door was opened and Embry looked straight at me. I smiled a huge smile at him.

He walked over to me and looked at the little baby in my arms. She was yawning and squirming around in my arms.

"She so beautiful, isn't she?" My aunt asked Embry leaning around him to see us both.

Embry looked straight at me. I could tell he wanted to be here for Analisa being born, but his words erased any doubt I had in my mind.

"They are more than beautiful. They are everything. They put any woman shame."

My aunt smiled and rolled her eyes and said, "Oh my, young love."

The girls left when Embry told them that the rest of the pack was outside. My aunt left with them to check on Si and Jon.

It was just me and Embry looking at each other with a smile. I brought my hand to his face stroking it while pushing some over grown hair out the way.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked him. He nodded and I made a cradle out of his hands.

I placed her in his warm arms to rest. He looked at her with almost the same amount of love he shows me.

I told him he couldn't hold her long because she might get over heated. He nodded and gave her back hesitantly.

I laid her down right next to me on the bed and put my head on the pillow. I looked at Embry for a minute before saying.

"I'm glad you get to see her. Analisa will love you."

"I hope so."

"I know so." I told him with certainty.

He smiled down at me and kissed my check.

"Sleep my imprint. You forever hold my heart." Embry told me.

I couldn't help but smile as I went to sleep after the best New Year's Eve ever.

* * *

**REVIEW!! **** Thanks for alerts and reviews they are very much appreciated! **

**God Bless!**


	25. Epilouge

Alright this is it! The last chapter. It's more of the epilogue really.

Hey pronounce the baby's name its (On-a –lisa)= Analisa

* * *

**(5 months later) **

I put the bottle of milk in Ana's mouth to silence her. I was juggling talking on the phone and holding Ana at the same time.

"So, what time do you plan to come over next month?" I asked.

"Well, when is the best time that Embry won't pop is cap again?" Brett asked. Me and Bret worked out some custody thing.

I have main custody of Ana because I carried her around for nine months. Brett gets to see her once a month. He drives up to see her mostly. On major holidays, we switch off.

When I told Embry about this he was unhappy. But after a long convincing, I managed to get Embry to accept.

The condition is that someone else has to be with me while he's here. So my aunt, Embry or Jeffery is always here when Brett is here.

I laughed and answered, "Never. He doesn't exactly favor you."

"Right, I guess when BP let's me off and I don't have to work."

"Okay, I have to go. Bye."

"Talk to you later."

I hung up and put the phone away. Looking down at Ana I couldn't help but smile. I dressed her up in a yellow ducky outfit. She looked precious.

At the moment my fingers were the most interesting thing. The smallest thing interested her.

"Daisy! What are you doing?! You only have 2 more hours to get ready!" Emily told me running in my house with my aunt close behind her.

"I was just-"I started.

"No excuses! Come on, give me Ana and head up those stairs." My aunt told me right next to me with her hands out.

I sighed and unwillingly gave Aunt D my baby. Emily grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs.

She sat me down in front of the full length mirror I had in my room. My aunt put Ana in the play pen in my room.

"Okay, just do what I say and it will be over quickly." Emily told while getting out some eye liner.

"Oh lordie…"

* * *

**EPOV (*happy dance*) **

I pulled up in the borrowed car to Daisy's house. I wasn't really surprised that she yes to going to prom with me.

I got out of the car and was at the front door in seconds. I debated whether to ring the door bell or walk in.

I decided to ring the door bell to be safe. I heard voices upstairs and a light patter of feet before the door opened.

In front of me was Jon with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Come in." Jon told me with a glare.

I walked in slightly confused and sat down on the conch.

"Is Daisy upstairs?" I asked Jon. He nodded and looked me up and down. Seeing how Jon was only six, he was much smaller than me.

"Listen, I'm going to cut to the chase. I love Anny very much. She treats me like I'm her own son. So, if you break Anny's heart I'll break your face. You got it?" Jon told me with authority.

I was shocked at his behavior but couldn't help but smirk a little bit. Jon has always been protective of Daisy.

I heard the door to Daisy's room open. I stood up and ignored the glaring Jon for now.

When Daisy came into my view, I felt my mouth drop. She looked beautiful.

She had her up with curls around her bun. She was wearing her mother's necklace and ring.

Her dress was a simple blue dress that went to her feet. She looked at me for approval. I was still looking at her.

She walked carefully down the stairs to where I was standing. I finally came back to my senses in time to help her down the last step.

She took my hand and carefully walked down the last step. She smiled hugely at me which I of course returned.

"Do you like my dress?" She asked unsurely. I kissed her forehead before answering her.

"You look amazing." Daisy blushed lightly and smiled at me.

I then remember what I got her. I let go of her hand to reach in my back pocket. I smiled when she frowned when I let go.

"Here I got you this. It's not much but…."

Daisy opened up the little package I handed her. Her face lit up when she saw what's inside. She pulled out the corsage.

"I never had one of these before. Can you put it on me?" Daisy's face was filled with excitement. I smiled and put the corsage on her wrist since she was wearing a strapless dress.

After putting it on her wrist, Daisy gave me a kiss on the lips. It wasn't long but it was gentle and sweet.

When we broke apart, I couldn't help the big smile that covered my face. Daisy laughed and took my hand.

"We'll be back soon." Daisy announced. I didn't take my eyes off her. Her aunt gave Daisy some money to take a picture at the school.

"I love you. Bye Jon Jon!" She said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jon glared at me from behind Days back.

I led her out the door and into the car. Then, I took off into the night toward the high school.

* * *

**Daisy's POV **

We have been at the prom for at least two hours now. My feet hurt slightly from dancing and having fun.

Kim was sitting next to me before Jared took her to dance. Kim looks so cute in her green dress. I love the style.

Embry was talking with Quil and someone else. I couldn't really them that well. I thought I recognized the face though.

I got up to go see who they were talking to. When I got closer, I noticed that they were in a heated discussion with Jacob.

I knew that Quil and Embry were both upset about losing their best friend. Though neither wanted to show it.

"Look, I don't think you should have come." Embry was arguing.

"I live here. I can come to my prom."Jacob countered.

"Jake's right, he can be here." Quil said to Jacob's defense.

"Why don't you go back to your precious bloodsuckers? You choose them over us." Embry growled.

I gabbed at Embry. That was a low blow. The music suddenly got louder so I couldn't understand them.

Since I couldn't hear them, I decided to cut in. Walking up to Embry, I played the clueless card.

"Hey Embry, do you- Jake!" I yelled and took the two extra steps necessary to hug Jake. Jake laughed and hugged me back.

"Hey Days! How's the squirt?"

"Good. How's the imprint?" I asked.

"She perfect. Oh, Bella told me to tell you hi."

I smiled and told him to give her a hug for me. I released Jake and grabbed Embry's hand.

"Let's dance, Embry." I put on my sweet face and he complied. With a wave, we left Quil and Jake by themselves.

I dragged him to the dance floor. The song just changed to _Drop it Low by Ester Dean _one of my favorite song.

The first part of the song me and Embry danced and had fun. Then Lissa had to interrupt.

"Can I cut in?" She asked in her sickly sweet voice. I saw her very short red dress. **(All dresses mentioned are on my profile)**I didn't stop dancing with Embry to say.

"Not now."

"Oh come on." She said and fluttered her eye lashes.

I stopped dancing and looked up at Embry who looked as annoyed as I felt. I sighed and knew she would just keep asking.

"Whatever. This one song though." I took a step back from Embry who looked confused.

I smiled a tight smile and walked back to the table. Kim was sitting down laughing with Jared.

"Hey Daisy!" Jared shouted. I don't know why, I could hear his voice over the music.

I gave a little wave and looked back to Embry and Lissa. Lissa looked to be talking while Embry was looking at me.

I suddenly found the table cloth so interesting.

I kept my head down until I felt a warm hand on mine. I looked up to see Embry looking down at me with a smile.

"Don't ever do that again. Come on this is our song." Embry took my tiny hand in his big one.

I smiled and got right as the song changed. I knew the song immediately. _Finally by Fergie __**(I love this song.) **_

I grinned as me and Embry reached the dance floor. Embry snaked his hands around my waist, as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

It was kind of a stretch but I managed to get my arms around his neck.

I smiled as the song got to the chorus.

_Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something strange and new is happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Give my love to him finally _

Embry, being Embry, dipped me like in the movies. I laughed at him as he brought me back up.

_Found what it's like to hurt selfishly  
Scared to give of me  
Afraid to just believe  
I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place  
Stumbled through the mess that I have made_

Finally got out of my own way  
I've Finally started living for today  
I finally know that I needed to grow  
And finally my mate has met my soul

Embry then spun me around. My dress brushed his legs slightly. When, I got back to him I laid my head on his chest.

_Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something strange and new is happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Give my love to him finally _

"I love you." Embry said randomly. I felt a light blush come over my cheeks.

"I love you too. Forever."

_Ohhhhhhh, Finally, Finally, finally_

* * *

**That's it! I really enjoyed writing this story. **** I plan to write a sequel for this story! **

**If you have questions, then pm me. I really am going to miss writing for this story. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers and the alerts. Thanks to my Best Reviewer Award people. **

**Icheerforteamedward **

**Lilmaher **

**I'm going to post it on here when I get the sequel up. Don't expect it too soon though. **

**Love, **

**Dingo727 **

**May God Bless. **


	26. GOODBYE!

HEY! I Got an improtant annocement! I uploaded the sequel to this story yesterday so I want to let you all know.

The title is **Living as A Werewolf**

I'm really excited and I hope you enjoy! I'll miss this story soo much.

And to close it off a question.................. Does anyone else here like Taylor Swift because I'm i LOVE with her?

hahaha i know random! :)


End file.
